GBF: Making the Dream
by RoxasHyuuga
Summary: I don't own Gundam Build Fighters or other elements. Only the OCs. Kaoru Iori gets a dream of being in the 7th Gunpla Battle World Championship Tournament. Can he realize his dream to become the best builder in the world? Note: Lemons will be later on in the story.
1. To Start With a Dream

Dream

I'm in the Shizuoka Arena. It was the finals. I'm with a few people I don't know. I can't see their faces clearly. I was about to face off my opponent with my teammates. I had the Gunpla ready. My Quanta Kyuubi. I worked really hard on making it. I place down the Gunpla on the GP base. I'm ready to go with my team.

"Kaoru Iori, Quanta Kyuubi, launching!"

I fly out with the Quanta Kyuubi, going at full speed. I had my customized GN Sword V and eight Sword Bits ready. My opponent was using a Reborns Gundam. Man, it's like I'm playing out the anime of Gundam 00's second season. I aim my GN Sword V at the Reborns Gundam.

"Wiat Kaoru! There's something wrong."

"Huh? Tou-san?"

"Onii-chan, the arm. It's not on properly."

"Sasami?"

I then see the arm get loose and pop off. Not good. The Reborns Gundam moves my arm to the side and aims at me with it's GN Beam Rifle. I quickly get the Sword Bits to protect me, but it knocks them off with the GN Fangs!

"Ah crap!"

I then get shot by the Reborns Gundam as everything goes white.

* * *

Home

"Gah!"

I fell off my chair as my Gunpla was on the table.

"Ow. It's all a dream.", I said as I rubbed my head.

I grab my Quanta Kyuubi as I notice that the arm was on and the Sword Bits weren't placed in well on the customized GN Shield.

"Oh right. I didn't put the arm on before I fell asleep. And the Sword Bits aren't on either."

I look at my desk to see the arm to my Gunpla was there with the other parts. Just as I put the Gunpla back on the table, I hear my mom calling me and my sister.

"Kaoru, Sasami, please look after the store for me.", said Mom.

"Okay."

"Got it Kaa-san."

My name is Kaoru Iori. I'm 16 years old. I live with my younger sister, Sasami, and my mom, Rinko. My dad is going around the world, promoting Gunpla. Many try to make a move on my mom since she's what guys like. And my sister ended up inheriting her looks too. I can see lots of guys trying to go out with my sister and making looks at my mom, knowing that she's already married. Well, at least my sister turns them down. I mean, she's only 15 and she already has mom's huge cannons. No, I'm not trying to set this up as something incestual. That's just wrong to me. I change out of my pajamas to wear a white and red shirt, denim jeans, red sneakers, and blue cap. Before I put my cap on, I fix up my short blue hair. I get out of my room to bump into Sasami.

"Ow. Careful Onii-chan."

"Sorry Sasami."

This is my sister Sasami. She has blue hair tied in twin tails with an ahoge. It moves on its own sometimes when she gets interested on something. I make sure that creepy guys stay away from her at school. You'd expect that with my bombshell of a mom, my dad would have given me more brothers and sisters. I go down to the shop floor with Sasami to see mom with her purse. Sasami and I then put on our shop aprons.

"Colonel Rinko Iori is off to the 08th Supermarket, in order to procure supplies.", said Mom with a salute.

"Supplies for Sukiyaki?", I asked with a salute.

"For vegetable stir-fry."

" "Eh!?" "

We both complained to mom picking out vegetable stir-fry for dinner. Though...

"Ara, you two are the ones who said that my vegetable stir-fry is the best."

"Yeah, but..."

"Can't we try something else mom?", asked Sasami.

"How about next time, okay?"

" "Okay." "

Mom then heads on out of the store.

"So, be good to the customers.", said Mom as she turned to us and waved, leaving us to look after the store.

"What customers?", I asked.

"I know. Business has been a bit slow recently.", said Sasami.

"It's not like our store's in front of a station or the shopping district or anything like that.", I said.

"I wonder why dad make a plastic model store here?", asked Sasami.

"As if I know."

I then see someone step into the store as the bell goes off.

"Hey Kaoru, Sasami."

"Hey Zeke."

This is my childhood friend, Zeke Alistair. He's a year older than me. He gave himself the title, "The Ghost of Char". I'm not sure if he's trying to pass himself off as Full Frontal from Gundam Unicorn. He has a Gunpla from the same series that I tune for him. He's an American who moves back and forth between America and Japan because of his dad's job. He has white, messy hair, forest green eyes, a black muscle shirt with a black bikers jacket, and a military style cargo pants with a black belt and boots. I one time saw that he has a cosplay of Char's military outfit from Mobile Suit Gundam, but in black with the trim being colored white and crimson. He wants to wear that for the Gunpla Tournament someday. He works with Sasami and me at the shop.

"So it's empty today too?", he said as looks around.

"Unfortunately yes.", I said.

Zeke comes from a well off family, but he insists on helping out with the shop. Mom thought why not and just hired him. He's the one guy who hasn't made a move on my sister. Of course, he know what happens when someone tries. I like Zeke and all, but I think it would be weird if he goes out with Sasami and things don't go alright. And that would make our friendship awkward. But I do know he has his eyes set out on a girl at our school. He also enrolled in the same school I go to since last year.

"Geez. It would be difficult to get any good opponents today.", he said.

Zeke's normally laid back and friendly, but acts like a sarcastic ass when it comes to someone he doesn't like. And then there's when he battles with Gunpla.

"I know. It's only busy when some people pass by here after school.", I said.

"Well, it's a Sunday after all.", said Zeke.

"If only we can advertise to other places so that people will come.", said Sasami.

"I know, how about we use you Sasami? With your looks, I'm sure you can attract a crowd.", said Zeke.

"Zeke, not cool.", I said.

"Hey, I'm just trying to get ideas to jumpstart this place.", said Zeke.

* * *

City

A young man with red hair looks up at the sky on top of a skyscraper. His sunglasses cover his eyes as he was lying on the grating.

"It amazes me every time. All these buildings have people living inside them. How many times bigger than Arian could it be?", he said as he chuckled.

"Hey!"

The young man gets called out by someone. He looks to see a police officer yelling at him.

"What are you doing there? Get down before you get hurt!"

"It's okay, old man.", he said as he gets up.

"Who are you calling an old man? I'm only 25! Anyway, get down. Get down!", said the officer.

The young man wets his finger and sticks it out into the wind, measuring of where he should go. As the wind blows, he finally decides on his path.

"Right. I've decided where to go!", he said as he pulls his sunglasses off his eyes.

* * *

Home

I was dusting the shelves as Sasami was working the register and Zeke was sweeping the floor. As we were working, I hear the front door open as the bell goes off. Finally, some customers.

"Welcome!", I said.

It's a little boy and his dad. I then see the kid look amazed as he looks at the samples I made.

"Gundams! So many Gundams! It's amazing!", said the boy.

"They're well made."

"Thank you very much. I built them for display myself.", I said.

"All of them?", asked the man.

"Yes.", I said with a sheepish smile.

"You're amazing."

"There he goes again.", said Sasami.

"Well, it's a good skill of his. He did help fine-tune my Gunpla.", said Zeke.

Hey, cut me some slack here. I like to build Gunpla.

"If you can build them so well, you must play Gunpla Battle too.", said the man.

I flinched a bit when he said that. Sure, I can build really well, but my skills aren't what I'd call good. Well, not by tournament standards. ...Okay, okay, I suck. Not once have I beaten Zeke in a Gunpla Battle. But he has been helping me a bit, so I'm not totally useless. Even Sasami beats me with just the samples we have. It's kinda sad when your own sister hands you your ass on a silver platter on a Gunpla Battle.

"Yeah, kind off..."

"You must be good.", said the man as he then notices the trophy dad won.

"Oh boy, when that comes up, he flinches.", said Zeke.

"I know.", said Sasami.

"Runner-up in the 2nd Gunpla Battle Championship World Tournament!? That's wonderful!", he said.

"Uh, that's my dad's trophy.", I said.

"So much for the confident side of his from earlier.", said Zeke.

"I know.", said Sasami as she sighs.

"Otou-san, what's this Gunpla?", asked the kid.

"I can't quite remember..."

That's my cue to shine. I see them looking at my sample Wing Gundam.

"It's the Wing Gundam. It can transform into bird mode for high-speed flight. It also has the high-calibur buster rifle. Excelling in firepower and mobility, it's a well-rounded suit for those who are starting out.", I said.

"If you watch the anime Mobile Report: Gundam Wing, you'll learn more about the Wing Gundam.", said Sasami.

"And it's pretty epic that it has a buster rifle because you can scream out at your opponent and say 'Imma firin mah lazor!' at your opponents as they get caught in the blast. I tried it out once and it was fun.", said Zeke.

"Awesome!", said the boy.

"Keisuke, would you like that one?", asked the man.

"Yeah.", he said happily.

"If you can build Gunpla like him, you'd be able to win battles for sure.", said the man.

The door then opens as I hear someone very annoying show up.

"I wouldn't be so certain of that.", he said.

"Who are you?", asked the man.

Great. Sazaki. He just had to come in and ruin my thunder. So much for an easy day. I can't believe this guy is in my class year. At least once I graduate from school, the only time he'll bug me is during Gunpla Tournaments and when he visits me, though, I think that's still not enough. Whenever I face him in a Gunpla Battle, he destroys me with that Gyan of his. Even acts so smug about it.

"Sazaki..."

"Kaoru Iori's Gunpla is certainly well-built. He didn't just assemble the plastic models. He smoothed out the seams and colored them with special paint. He made them look just like samples.", he said.

I then see him flick his hair. Here comes the annoying part.

"But just because they're well-built, it doesn't mean they can win battles. Right?", said Sazaki.

"He's got a point Kaoru.", said Zeke.

"Not helping Zeke.", said Sasami.

"Well I..."

"Then let's try it and see. Whose Gunpla is better, yours or mine? In a Gunpla Battle!", said Sazaki.

"I wanna see!", said the kid.

"Eh!?"

"Your customers also want to see.", said Sazaki.

"Hold it. I've been itching for a Gunpla Battle all day. I can fight with Sasami and Kaoru as much as I like, but I want something fresh. You game?", asked Zeke.

"But my challenge is to Kaoru Iori.", said Sazaki.

"I know, but he's a member of our store. And if you challenge an employee of our store, you face all of them. And I'm the vanguard. So what do you say?", said Zeke.

I definitely owe Zeke on this one.

"Oh alright. But I'll face Kaoru next time, so no chickening out.", said Sazaki.

Zeke and Sazaki then go into the room with the Gunpla Battlefield. I see Zeke comb his hair back, making it look a bit spiky. Oh geez, here we go again. It's no longer Zeke, but his alter ego, Z. He's brutal, insane, merciless, and sadistic when he gets mad. Good thing he has his own Gunpla, I'd rather not let him use the ones I make.

"Please set your GP base.", said the machine as the two fighters do so.

"Beginning Plavsky particle dispersal."

The machine then starts to kick up the Plavsky particles. Those particles make it so that the Gunpla can actually move. I don't really know how all of it works, but I'm okay with just seeing Gunpla move.

"Field 3, Forest."

The forest. A good place for beginners who do their first Gunpla Battle. I then see Zeke and Sazaki get surrounded by particles to make the control system for their Gunpla.

"Please set your Gunpla."

I see Sazaki pull out his Gyan. As for Zeke, his custom Gunpla.

"Huh? What's that Gunpla?", asked the kid.

"That's Zeke's custom Unicorn Gundam. He calls it Black Knight.", I said.

Zeke's Unicorn Gundam has the same weapons like the original with the two 60mm Vulcans, 4 beam sabers with the two only accessible with the NT-D, the beam magnum, and the I-Field Generator Shield. But he added a few more weapons and changed the color of the Gunpla. He added a collapsible beam scythe that's attached to the lower back, a pair of beam tonfas, the Armed Armor DE to the shield, and from the Susano'o, the Shiranui and Unryu katanas to make the Soten dual-blade on the hips. It has a metallic black color with a white trim. And the performance is higher than the Unicorn would be normally. The two fighters set their Gunpla on the base. I can see the look on Zeke's eyes. The beast is about to be unleashed.

"Battle start."

"Susumu Sazaki, Gyan, here I come!", said Sazaki as he launches out.

I then see Zeke chuckling evilly. Here we go.

"Zahahahahaha! Rage! RAGE ON! Black Knight!", said Zeke as he launches out like a maniac.

The two Gunpla are out on the battlefield. Sazaki's Gyan goes for shooting Zeke's Black Knight, but Zeke dodges his attack. Zeke takes out his beam magnum and fires at the Gyan. Sazaki dodges the attack and he tries to block the second shot. When he did, the shield was badly damaged!

"Just one hit ruined my shield!? What is that thing!? A monster!?", said a surprised Sazaki.

"Come on. Come on! Entertain me!", said Zeke as he switches to his beam scythe and rushes Sazaki.

Sazaki pulls out his beam saber to block his attack, but gets pushed back! He then tries to get some distance.

"He's crazy!", said Sazaki.

"Come back, I haven't even started yet.", said Zeke as he follows him while firing the vulcans at the Gyan.

The vulcans hit the thrusters on the Gyan, making it lose speed as an explosion went off.

"Eh!? I'm losing speed!?"

Sazaki stops and turns around to see the Black Knight going to him. He freaks out and gets out his beam rifle only for Zeke to slice it in half. The Black Knight then kicks the Gyan to th ground and puts his beam scythe to the head. He takes the head off as it explodes.

"No... Stop..."

"Zahahahahahaha! More. More! I still want more!", said Zeke.

I then see Zeke pulling each limb the Gyan has slowly as each part gets taken out.

"Stoooooooooooooooooop!"

"It's over. You didn't entertain me at all.", said Zeke as he finishes the Gyan off by firing at what's left with his beam magnum, making the Gyan explode.

"Battle ended."

The game ends as the Black Knight stands victorious over the ruined Gyan.

"My Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

"Wow! Your Gunpla is so strong!", said the kid as Zeke's hair goes back to normal.

"My Gyan..."

Sazaki never fought Zeke before, so it's no surprise that he would be shocked at seeing his Gunpla get that ruined. Zeke really went crazy this time.

"Zeke, your alter ego went too far.", said Sasami.

"Oh, sorry. That's my fault.", said Zeke with a sheepish smile.

"Otou-san, I want the same one he has!", asked the kid.

"Is that so? Okay then."

Sazaki then picks up his ruined Gyan.

"I-I'll be back, but next time, you're fighting me Kaoru Iori!", said Sazaki as he leaves the store.

The man and son then bought the Unicorn Gundam Gunpla and leave the store.

"Thank you very much.", I said.

"Well, I got to battle today with someone else, so I'm good."

"Thanks Zeke. I owe you."

"Don't worry about it. Though, if were going to the tournament, don't you think we should get more people for our team?"

"Yeah, but I don't want Sazaki on our team, using my Gunpla. He's too rough with them and I don't feel anything from how he uses his Gunpla, so I can't trust him with the one I'm making.", I said.

"*sigh* But we still need two more fighters for our team. We don't really have the luxury to be picky.", said Zeke.

"Zeke's right Onii-chan. Even winning the tournament will help get this place going with customers.", said Sasami.

'I wish I could fight well. Just like my dad.', I thought as I go outside to wipe the glass on the door.

I would like to fight along side Zeke and one more fighter. Just like how Tou-san did back then. His RX-78 Gundam was so good back then. Going toe-to-toe with other famous competitors of the time. Dodging shots from the Gundam Mk V and other mobile suits. Even countering by firing back at them and getting multiple kills in one shot. He's so good I wanted to be like him. The crowd would scream as my dad would score each kill in the tournament. It wasn't just the stories that got me into Gunpla, it was Tou-san. And Sasami is into it because of him too. Sure, Tou-san gets Spartan about Gunpla, but it's a good thing I don't act out like that. Neither does Sasami.

"If I could just control Gunpla like Tou-san..."

"Kaoru. Is something wrong?", asked Kaa-san as she came back.

I turn to see Kaa-san behind me as I was wiping the doors. Zeke and Sasami come outside to see her.

"Oh, nothing's wrong.", I said.

"Zeke just fought with someone and destroyed another kid's Gunpla easily.", said Sasami.

"Ara, Zeke. Did you have fun?"

"You could say that Ms. Iori.", said Zeke.

"You made Sazaki run home crying.", said Sasami.

"I did?"

"You did.", said Sasami with a deadpanned look.

"I'm gonna go out for a bit.", I said as I gave my wash cloth to Kaa-san and left.

"Kaoru? I wonder what's wrong with him?", asked Kaa-san.

"Who knows?", asked Zeke.

I walk down the sidewalk, going into the city.

"I want to win. With my models and with my ideal movements. I want to win at Gunpla Battle!"

* * *

Later

I sit down to think on a few things. As I sat down, a commercial went on the big screen at the shopping district. It's the commercial for the 7th Gunpla Battle Tournament. I look to see the clips from previous Gunpla Battle Tournaments that showed before the promo for the commercial showed up.

"The 7th Gunpla Battle Championship is just about to begin! Will you be able to survive?"

I look at it as I realize one thing. I can't! I still need two more fighters for our team! And they all look so strong! I know Zeke would have a blast, but I don't want just him to fight on his own. Sazaki may have a point, but I don't want him in our team if he ends up using my Gunpla. I tell him that I can tune his Gyan, but he just wants to use my Gunpla. I can't have that. Not with the way he treats it.

"I have to think of some way to get team members and win at Gunpla Battle." I muttered.

"Hey."

"Huh?"

I look to see someone around my age looking at the big screen that's still showing the commercial. He has red hair, light brown eyes, and has his sunglasses on his hair.

"What?"

"What's that video playing over there?", he asked while eating bread.

Is he for real? He doesn't know about Gunpla Battle?

"Don't you know about Gunpla Battle?", I asked.

"What's that?"

"You build Gundam plastic models, or Gunpla, and fight wth them. That video's a commercial for the tournament.", I said.

"Fight with the... So it's like mixed martial arts?", he asked.

"Well, something like it, but with the plastic models.", I said.

This is really weird. He doesn't seem to be Japanese, but even a foreigner would know about Gunpla Battle. Then, my stomach grumbles. Crap. I didn't get to each lunch earlier.

"You want some? It's good.", he said.

"No thanks, I shouldn't...", I said to respectfully decline.

"Okay. Bye.", he said as he turned to leave.

Just when he did, the baker shows up, looking mad. I then see him grab the guy's wrist.

"Found you, you little thief!", said the baker.

"Eh!?"

Wait thief? What's going on?

"Hey now, don't walk up to people and call them thieves!"

"How can you say that!? You stole bread from my store!", said the baker as the guy looks at the bread.

"This? It was left outside of the store. So I took it, that's all."

I facepalmed from hearing that. I guess he never heard of storefront sales. Is he living a sheltered life or something?

"It's called storefront sales! I can't have you taking them without paying!", the baker complained.

"Then put them somewhere safe!", said the man with the bread.

"What did you say!? How dare you be so brazen! I'll take you to the police!", said the baker.

"What!?"

I look around to see a crowd gathering. This isn't looking good. Better think of something. Oh, I know!

"Please hold on for a second!"

The baker then looks at me and recognizes me.

"You're Iori-san's..."

"I don't think he meant badly. I'll pay for it this time.", I said as I gave the baker the money for the bread.

I then go to the park close to my school. I bought some soda for the stranger and myself.

"Here.", I said as I held out the soda to him.

"Thanks."

He opens it up and drinks it. As he did, he swallowed it and was amazed.

"What is this? It felt weird in my mouth!", he said.

"Haven't you ever had soda?"

"But it sure tastes good."

So he never had soda before? That's weird. He then keeps drinking it until he emptied it, making a refreshed sigh.

"Cool! It's refreshing."

Really weird. I wonder who he is. A foreigner who doesn't know about Gunpla Battle and has never tasted soda is bring up some weird flags.

"Guess I caused you trouble.", he said.

"It's not your fault. You just came from overseas and don't know Japan well, right? We should help other when in need.", I said.

I then see him get up and make a serious face.

"I'll pay you back for this. That's a promise.", he said.

"Don't worry about it."

"I can't do that. It's a matter of family dignity. Our honor will be harmed.", he said.

He's kinda exaggerating there. He's sounds like someone from a noble family or something.

"I'll give you this.", he said as he held out something.

"What is it? A gem!?"

He's willing to give me something that looks really expensive!? I can't! It's too much!

"I can't take something so expensive.", I said as he just gives it to me.

"It's just a rock."

I guess if he insists, but I don't feel okay with it though.

"And you are..."

"I'm Kaoru. Kaoru Iori.", I introduced myself, late as it is.

"I'm Reiji.", he said as he pointed to himself.

Reiji? A foreigner with a name you would normally think is Japanese? Hmm, I wonder if he's half-Japanese. I then see him pick up the empty soda bottle.

"If you're ever in trouble, just make a wish on that rock. At any time, in any situation, I'll come running. I'll handle any sort of trouble. That's a promise. I swear.", said Reiji as he trows away the empty bottle and shows me his bracelet.

That bracelet has the same gem that he gave me.

"That's sounds good. You sound like a superhero or something..."

I look to see that he's already gone.

"Huh? Where did he go?"

I look around the park to find him, but there was no trace of him, like he vanished. Just who is Reiji? I then went back home with the gem he gave me. Zeke already left for home as the day was over. He got into more Gunpla Battles with other customers while I was away. I hope he didn't break their poor souls or anything with his alter ego.

* * *

Next Day

It's during my free period at school. I was looking at the rock that Reiji gave me. Why would he give me something this expensive?

"It's beautiful."

I look to see that it was Mayu who commented on it as she looked at it. Mayu Kirishima. She's one of the most beautiful women at school. She has a buxom figure with violet eyes, very long two-toned hair of blue and violet tied in a ponytail with a red ribbon that goes down to her legs. I could hear the pervs say that her measurements are 104-58-88. I tried to block that out, but that failed. She's a talented artist and very gentle to everyone. Well, she's the class president after all. She's the nicest person you could meet. Many men try to ask her out only to get shot down. I haven't asked since I know she's out of my league. She sits next to me, making me the target of many men who want to be her boyfriend since I sit next to her. Though, it's not like she expressed any interest in me.

"That gem is beautiful."

"It's just a rock. Don't you think it's silly?", I said.

"What is?", asked Mayu.

I don't get it. Why would Reiji give me something like this? I think it's a gem or a crystal, but he says it's only a rock.

"Hey Kaoru. Huh? What's that?", asked Zeke as he pointed at the rock.

"Just a rock that someone gave me.", I replied.

"Looks cool. You going to sell it for money?"

"I don't know."

I then think back on Reiji's words. If I wish on this rock, he'll come? I hope this isn't some prank or anything. Though, he doesn't look like the type to pull someone's leg like that.

"I think you should keep it. It's beautiful. It probably has something special in it.", said Mayu.

"Well, if it's just a rock, I doubt anyone would want to buy it off you.", said Zeke.

Well, Zeke's right about that. If it's only a rock, it's not worth much or at all.

"Oh, Zeke. You going to challenge the model-building club today?"

"Nah. Their captain is always busy with being part of the student council. I was hoping to get a challenge from him or someone skilled like him though.", said Zeke.

"I heard that Asuka is joining in the model-building club.", said Mayu.

I then notice that Zeke's eyebrow twitched. Asuka Kurosawa. She's the other beauty of the school. She has black hair with split bangs and hazel eyes. The pervs say that her measurements are 98-57-86. Do they just like blurting out women's figures or something? I heard that she's very playful and easy going. Though, she also likes to tease the men that go after her. Every time one man tries to ask her out, she tells them to face her in a Gunpla Battle. So far, she's still single, meaning that she hasn't lost to anyone yet. She said that she'll only go out with someone who's stronger than her. Talk about a condition.

"Is she a good Gunpla Battler?", he asked.

"I...I don't know. I've never seen a Gunpla Battle before.", said Mayu.

"You have no idea what your missing. You should try it.", said Zeke.

"If you need a model to make, you can visit my family's store.", I said.

"Thank you.", said Mayu.

"I've heard that the men who faced her lost.", I said.

"How many?", asked Zeke.

"All of them."

"She beat every man that tried to ask her out? Interesting. Maybe I should take a crack at it."

"Are you going to ask her out if you win?", I asked.

"Hmm, not sure. I'd only do it if she wants to. And, well, my folks have been getting on my case about being single.", said Zeke.

"They been telling you to get a girlfriend again?", I asked.

"You have no idea. My mom thinks that I should have a girlfriend already, instead of putting my time into Gunpla. Sheesh.", he said.

"Well, you're not the only one on that Zeke.", I said.

I have noticed that Kaa-san and Sasami wants me to find a girlfriend too. They usually see me just building Gunpla that they worry too much. So nosy. I hope Tou-san won't get involved since he's busy enough as is, promoting Gunpla to the world. And I have to complete the Quanta Kyuubi and the other Gunpla I want to make for the team too. I then notice that Mayu was blushing a bit. I wonder why she's doing that?

* * *

Later

I've been putting together the parts for the Quanta Kyuubi. I haven't managed to get the Sword Bits or other weapons ready, but this will have to do. I attach the arm to it and move it a bit to test the mobility.

"Good.", I said as I go show it to Kaa-san and Sasami.

Too bad Zeke isn't here since he left earlier. I wanted to show him my Gunpla. I haven't let anyone see the Quanta Kyuubi when I was building it. Now, it's time.

"Kaa-san, Sasami, I finished it!"

I place the Gunpla on the counter to show them. My Quanta Kyuubi.

"The unique Gunpla I made for the Gunpla Battle Championship. The Quanta Kyuubi."

It's colored metallic orange with the wrists and legs colored metallic black. The head has the ears of a fox with the face mask being white, and whisker marks on the helmet. The helmet also has parts that turn into jaws when in fox mode. The only weapon it has so far is the GN Sword V, but I plan to finish the Sword Bits and add more weapons to it later.

"It's my own original, based on the ELS 00 Quanta.", I said.

"That's wonderful.", said Kaa-san as she smiled.

"Looks cool Onii-chan.", said Sasami.

"I still have to work out the Sword Bits and other weapons though."

"I don't know much about Gunpla as you or Sasami do, but..."

She looks more into the Gunpla and smiles.

"It has the same kind of aura as the models your dad built.", said Kaa-san.

"You think?", I asked.

"Yes."

"I wish Zeke would see this. And even Mayu-chan.", said Sasami.

"W-W-What makes you think she would be interested in it?", I said as Sasami teases me.

"Ara, you're blushing Onii-chan.", said Sasami.

Geez, Sasami sure likes to tease me about that. She knows I like Mayu, yet I'm too scared to approach her. I then saw Sasami and Kaa-san's eyes sparkle.

"Ufufu, I hope you try asking her out Onii-chan. I would like to have Mayu-chan as a big sister.", said Sasami.

"Yes, I know she would be perfect for you.", said Kaa-san.

Please give me a break! I have enough worries as is for the tournament! I then hear the door open. Who could it be at this hour? I turn to see the one person I don't want to see right now.

"Looks like it's finally done.", said Sazaki.

"Sazaki, you again?", I said.

"Hello, Sazaki.", said Kaa-san.

"Hi crybaby.", said Sasami.

Sazaki then sees my Gunpla and runs to it with a smile.

"I see, this is your new model for the championship. It's beautifully made. Just right for me to operate!", he said.

"That isn't for you!", I complained.

"Oh, you still don't get it? You can't win battles with your control skills. Especially since your sister and that psycho are much better than you."

And how would he know that my sister is better than me at Gunpla Battle? I clenched my fist as I couldn't take it anymore. I told him time and time again that he should use his own, but instead he wants to use the Gunpla I make.

"I'll prove it in this battle. With the Gunpla I built.", I said.

"That's the spirit. I wanted to battle you before, but that guy had to get in the way. This time, you're all mine to fight. So if you lose..."

"You can do as you like with it."

"That's what I wanted to hear!"

"Are you sure, Kaoru?", asked Kaa-san.

"I know he lost to Zeke, but he's still pretty good.", said Sasami.

"It's fine. If I can't even defeat him..."

"I've heard enough."

We all turn to see a middle-aged man holding one of our models. It's Mr. Ral!

"Ral shall be the judge of this battle.", he said.

"You came."

"Who's he?", asked Sazaki.

"Ral-san is one of our regulars.", I said.

Ral-san then looks at Sazaki's eyes closely.

"You have good eyes. They're filled with confidence and ambition. You have guts, too.", said Ral-san as he got back.

You forgot the part where he's annoying, aggressive, and careless.

"But nothing is guaranteed on the battlefield, boy.", said Ral-san.

"Welcome, Ral-san."

"Hi Ral-san, you looking at models again?", asked Sasami as Ral-san turned to see them.

The atmosphere changed when he saw them.

"R-Rinko-chan, Sasami-chan. Excuse me for disturbing you.", he said.

Geez, don't go chasing my mom, it's creepy. Or my sister for that matter, that's creepier and pedo territory.

No place to run and Zeke isn't here to help me. I'm on my own this time. This is my fight. I go to the room and start up the Gunpla Batlefield.

"Please set your GP base."

Sazaki and I set our GP bases. No turning back now.

"Beginning Plavsky particle dispersal."

The machine starts to disperse particles to show our battlefield.

"Field 2, Desert."

The desert. Full of sand, plateaus, and canyons. It's a place where you can trap your opponents if they're careless.

"Let's have a good look at your life-or-death battle.", said Ral-san as he, Kaa-san, and Sasami watch.

"Please set your Gunpla."

I place my Quanta Kyuubi on the GP base as its red eyes light up. Sazaki does the same with his Gyan. Looks like he managed to fix it after the damage he took from Zeke's sadistic rampage.

"Battle start."

I place my hands on the controls. I know this is going to suck.

"Kaoru Iori, Quanta Kyuubi, here I go!", I said as I send out the Quanta Kyuubi.

"Susumu Sazaki, Gyan, here I come!", he said as he sends out his Gyan.

We both got to the ground and stand in front of each other.

"So what'll his first move be?", I said as I noticed that the Gyan was dropping his beam rifle and shield.

"He dropped his weapons!?", said Kaa-san.

"Why do that? He could fight as is.", asked Sasami.

"That's a sign that he'll fight on equal terms.", said Ral-san.

"That's not it. I don't want him to make excuses when he loses!", said Sazaki as he rushes at me with his beam saber.

I quickly dodge his beam saber by moving to the left.

"He's quick."

"Gunpla's performance depends on how well it's built. Kaoru's new model shows just that."

I then start to skid on the ground roughly! I need to stop!

"But its performance seems to be too much for him to handle!", said Ral-san.

"Onii-chan..."

I try to regain my balance as I nearly hit the cliff. That was too close. I didn't want to damage the Gunpla too much from just dodging. Sazaki then comes around from the other side of the plateau and comes at me with his beam saber.

"You can build a good machine. But you can't control it well enough. That's the sad reality!", said Sazaki as he swings his beam saber at me.

I quickly block and try to dodge his next attack. But the force causes me to lose my balance and I go flying into the cliffside.

"Ngh, not good.", I muttered.

"Onii-chan, get out of there!"

I look to see Sazaki coming at me. I could only dodge by quickly transforming into fox mode and got my GN Sword V back.

"Ooh, interesting. I haven't seen anyone make an ELS 00 Quanta have the ability to transform. This makes it even better when I start using it myself!", said Sazaki.

I was using the jaws to grip on the GN Sword V. I see Sazaki coming at me at full speed. I quickly jump out of the way, but I lose control. I can't fight too well in fox mode either! I quickly transform back into suit mode. Just as I get back on the ground again, Sazaki was already in front of me! I quickly block only for my GN Sword V to get knocked off my hands again! He then kicks me to the edge of the battlefield! The edge of the field flickers as my Gunpla was at the edge. This is bad. Really bad!

"Onii-chan, stop messing around and beat him already!", said Sasami.

Sazaki's Gyan was walking to my Gunpla.

"I don't want to hurt your machine anymore. I'll ring you out to end the match. Then, that Gunpla will be mine to use in the tournament. And I already have another person who can join our team, so this will be good for us.", said Sazaki.

I look around to see that I have nowhere to go. I'm trapped. I can't get away. What would Tou-san do? That Gyan is getting closer. Am I going to lose again? I know Zeke beat him before, but why is it that I can't do anything against him? I haven't done anything yet. The Gyan's mono-eye glows as it was right before me. I don't want to lose. I don't want to lose anymore! The Gyan then sets itself up to push my Gunpla out of the stage. Dammit! I brace for the worst when...

"Don't give up!"

I hear a voice. A familiar voice.

"Go forward!"

I felt a hand grab onto my right hand and pushed it forward. The thrusters on my Gunpla lit up as I rammed the Gyan!

"What!?"

The Gyan gets pushed back as it skids the ground and kneels down from the damage it took. I turn to my right to see Reiji standing next to me.

"Reiji. Why?"

"You made a wish. That's why I came.", he said.

A wish? I then thought of the rock he gave me. I took it out to see it was glowing.

"Kaoru, I'm going to keep my promise. I'll fight in your place!", said Reiji as he takes the controls.

"But you've never done this before, right!?", I asked.

"Leave it to me!", he said as he plays with the controls.

I see my Gunpla making weird moves and poses, like if it was dancing.

"What are you doing with my Gunpla!?", I complained.

"Who's he?", asked Sasami.

"Is he Kaoru's friend?", asked Kaa-sama.

"Haven't a clue.", said Ral-san.

All I can do is watch Reiji mess with the controls to get familiar with them, but my Gunpla is dancing around wildly! I can't believe this! The Gyan then recovers as the beam saber then turns back on.

"I can't believe this, Kaoru. You're letting an amateur use your machine? That... That Gunpla... It's supposed to be mine!", he shouted as he rushes in.

He swings his beam saber as Reiji dodges it. He then kicks the Gyan, knocking it off the ground! No way, he's only fighting for the first time!

"Okay, I get the idea!"

"Don't mess with me!", said Sazaki as he tries to stab and slash my Gunpla with his beam saber.

Reiji dodges each attack and counters when an opening was there. Sazaki then flies off to get the beam rifle and shield. Hie movements are as if he was a Newtype, and this is his first Gunpla Battle. I see Reiji smirk as he was enjoying this. Sazaki then picks up his beam rifle and shield.

"I won't accept such a thing. I won't accept it!", he said as he fired missiles from his shield.

Reiji dodges the missiles with ease as they pass by and hit the ground!

"Kaoru, don't you have any weapons?"

"My GN Sword V is close by. It's set on the third slot.", I said.

Reiji sees it and picks it up while dodging shots from Sazaki.

"Got it!"

He then rushes the Gyan while evading the shots! Those movements are just like Tou-san's. This is what I was looking for. My ideal...!

"What? Who are you!?"

Sazaki is demoralized as Reiji charges in!

"You're finished now!"

I saw the GN Sword V hit the Gyan and cuts it in half! He then gets the Quanta Kyuubi away from the Gyan as it explodes!

"Battle ended."

"My Gunpla...it won.", I said as I was shocked.

"I... I lost the battle again...?", said Sazaki as he saw his Gyan destroyed, again.

"That was a great match."

"That was awesome, Onii-chan.", said Sasami.

"Congratulations, Kaoru.", said Kaa-san.

"It wasn't me. My Gunpla won because of..."

I look around to see that Reiji isn't here.

"Where did he go?", asked Kaa-san.

I take the GP base off the machine. I then run out the shop to look for him.

"Reiji!"

"Kaoru!"

"Onii-chan, where are you going?"

"To look for him!", I said as I ran off.

I run around the area to look for him. I finally found one! A member for our team! I then think back to the words he said when I met him.

"_At any time, in any situation, I'll come running._"

He's the fighter who can best control my Gunpla!

"_I'll handle any sort of trouble._"

Someone who can realize my ideals!

"_That's a promise. I swear._"

I run around from my neighborhood to all the way to the shopping district. I still can't find him. Where is he? I got to ask him about joining our team for the tournament. I then try the last place, the park. I look around to see that he wasn't here either. I sighed as I couldn't find him. I then placed the rock into the GP base. I hope I see him again soon. Reiji, we'll meet again. Let's fight in the Gunpla Battle Tournament together, with Zeke! I want to battle with you! And to make our team! I then head back home after running around, looking for Reiji.

"I'm home."

"Kaa-san, I'm sorry I'm late.", I said as I see Reiji stuffing his face with food.

I slipped in surprise as I saw that. He was here the whole time!?

"Oh, you're back!"

"Welcome home, Kaoru."

"Hey Onii-chan. Why did you go running out into the city?", asked Sasami.

"To look for Reiji! Speaking of which, what's going on Reiji!?"

"What are you talking about, Kaoru? Didn't you make a wish?", he said.

"I have an idea, how about you stay over Reiji?", asked Kaa-san.

"Really!?", he asked excitedly.

"Yes."

"We have a spare room you can stay in.", said Sasami.

"Thanks!"

I sighed as they decided to let him stay here. Well, at least I have a good chance of asking him now.

* * *

Outside of Kaoru's House

A cat rummage through the trash looking for food. As soon as it found some, it climbs out to see a bright light shine close to it. It got scared off as it left its food behind. The light faded as it revealed a man with pale skin, silver hair, glowing eyes, and a pilot's jumpsuit.

"Where am I?", he asked.

He looks around to see the neighborhood.

"Is this Earth? I know the ELS told me something about this. But why?", he said as he saw Kaoru's house.

He then goes up to it to see that it's a hobby shop.

"I wonder if these people will help me.", he said.

_A/N: Here's the first chapter in this challenge fic I accepted from Storylover213. I hope you guys will enjoy ths fanfic. I'm a big Gundam fan and I really wanted to try doing Gundam Build Fighters. The chapters may seem short since I'm going by each episode, but I can add a few scenes and things will be a bit different from the anime. Next time, The Crimson Comet and the Black Cat. And now, this chapter's Featured Gunpla._

GN[T]-0000/ELS-K ELS 00 Quanta Kyuubi

Transformable Mobile Suit

Developed from: ELS 00 Quanta

Power Plant: 2x GN Drives

Weapons: GN Sword V Kai (can change into a GN Dual Blade), 9x Sword Bits, 2x GN Vulcans, 2x GN Claws


	2. The Crimson Comet and The Black Cat

Morning

"Kaoru, Sasami, wake up!"

" "Okay." "

It's morning and last night was terrible. I go down to get some breakfast and get ready for school.

"Good morning, Kaa-san.", said Sasami happily.

"Morning, Kaa-san.", I said dully.

"Yes, good morning."

Sasami and I sit at the table for breakfast. Though, we weren't the only ones. We have another person sitting with us.

"This breakfast tastes good. May I have more?"

I never thought that Setsuna F. Seiei from Gundam 00 would actually show up! When I saw him at first, I thought he was a regular person doing cosplay, but when I saw his ELS powers, I totally flipped! But that's not the reason why I'm like this for this morning. The real reason is because...

"Where's Reiji?", asked Kaa-san.

"Still sleeping. I went to wake him up. But he kicked me and told me to shut up. So I left him alone.", I said.

"It's early in the morning however. I don't think he would want to wake up at this hour.", said Setsuna.

"He's a strange boy, isn't he?"

"He's so weird! The way he looks and acts... He has no common sense either.", I said.

"Reiji's not the only one who's weird.", said Sasami as we look at Setsuna.

"...What?"

"Your silver skin, hair, glowing eyes. You sure are going to attract attention."

"It's not a problem.", said Setsuna as his skin color, hair, and eyes went to how he would look like as a human.

"Now that's much better, but..."

Sasami notices that Setsuna still has his pilot suit on. That will attract attention if he goes out like that in public.

"You do know that you're not in a Gundam anymore right?"

"I see. Even my clothes will attract attention.", said Setsuna as he noticed.

"But..."

Last night, while I was looking for Reiji in town, Kaa-san was giving him vegetable stir-fry for dinner. And when I came home to see him eating, Setsuna came into our house. Both Setsuna and Reiji stayed for the night, but there's not enough rooms for both of them.

"He isn't that bad. And neither is Setsuna-san.", said Kaa-san as she smiled.

"I'm done eating. I'm off.", I said as I finished breakfast.

"Me too.", said Sasami as she follows me.

"Kaoru, what about Reiji?", asked Kaa-san.

"You're the one who let him in, Kaa-san. You deal with him. Bye.", I said as I closed the door and left for school with Sasami.

"Why is he so mad?", asked Kaa-san.

"It's from last night.", said Setsuna as he ate his second helping.

"What happened last night?", asked Kaa-san.

"He asked for our help in something. It was best we weren't involved.", said Setsuna.

"Don't be like that Setsuna-san. Gunpla Battle can be fun. You should watch a match and see for yourself."

"I hope so. It reminds me too much of back then. Lockon, and all the others I lost because of wars.", muttered Setsuna.

"Don't worry about it. Just watch one match and see for yourself.", said Kaa-san with a smile.

* * *

On the Way to School

I was on my way to school with Sasami. I was thinking of last night when I asked Reiji and Setsuna to team up with me and Zeke for the tournament. It would be good if they joined up as Setsuna would already have experience in Gunpla Battling since controlling it is like using a Gundam. And Reiji's control skills are amazing for a beginner. However...

[No, I can't be bothered.]

Is what Reiji told me, saying that he only did that to fulfill a promise. As for the food last night and staying here, he said that it's between him and Kaa-san. And when I tried asking Setsuna...

[We have to achieve understanding. Fighting may do some good, but not fighting can do good as well.]

Is what he said. I tried to help him understand about Gunpla Battle, but even he won't budge. Geez, and I even got an idea for a Gunpla for Setsuna to use too. What happened to "in any situation, I'll come running"?

"Onii-chan, if you keep your face like that, you'll get wrinkles.", said Sasami.

"S-Shut up."

* * *

Home

Reiji yawns as he was now half-awake.

"Good morning.", said Reiji sleepily.

"You were sleeping well.", said Kaa-san.

Reiji drags his feet to the sofa and sits down.

"Good morning.", said Setsuna.

"Is bread okay for breakfast?", asked Kaa-san.

"Yeah, anything's fine. Where's Kaoru and Sasami?", asked Reiji, still half-awake.

"They went to school.", said Kaa-san.

"School? What's school?", asked Reiji as Kaa-san was surprised.

"You go there to learn things.", said Setsuna plainly.

"Setsuna's right. It's where all the children around Kaoru and Sasami's age go to study. Wake up, Reiji.", said Kaa-san as she was washing dishes.

"School, huh..."

The concept of school is a completely foreign subject for him. Reiji then thinks about going to school.

* * *

At School

It was during class. I was focusing more on my ideas for the Quanta Kyuubi over paying attention in class. I was looking at my sketch of the Gunpla. I can't count on Reiji anymore. And Setsuna is no help to me either. It's just me and Zeke. But I still need one more player to join our team. And I need the Quanta Kyuubi completed for the tournament. And I should get to work on the other Gunpla I just got in mind. But first, on the Quanta Kyuubi, I have to improve the GN Sword V Kai's performance for ranged combat, close combat, and turning into the GN Dual Blade.

"Iori-kun, can you answer this question?", asked the teacher.

"I'm fretting over it. I need to increase the output of the rifle mode and even adjust it in the dual blade mode. But doing so would hurt the maneuverability and increase its size. And there's the Sword Bits to consider too. And it would be harder to use in fox mode. I have to find a way to freely change the output without increasing the size of the sword. ...Eh?"

Crap! I didn't realize I was asked about something in class!

"Uhh... the answer is two-thirds!", I said.

"This is a literature class!", she said irritably.

"I-I'm sorry.", I said as I retreated to hiding behind my sketchbook.

And here comes the laughs from the rest of the class. Real funny. Even Mayu's laughing at me. Oh man.

* * *

Home

Reiji looks out of the shop, looking bored. Kaa-san was working on the computer, checking on inventory and sales. Setsuna was also working by cleaning around the shop.

"Kaoru's mom..."

"Yes?"

"This is a store, right?", asked Reiji.

"That's right."

"No customers?"

"I know."

"How boring. I came all the way here for this."

"If you're bored, you can go somewhere.", said Setsuna as he was dusting the shelves.

"I know that. It just feels empty without Kaoru around.", said Reiji.

Reiji then looks outside in boredom as he wants to find something interesting to do.

* * *

School

It's during break from class. I check on my sketches of the Quanta Kyuubi and I made a sketch on a custom 00 Gundam, the 00 Hayabusa. Another transformable mobile suit using concepts from the 00 Raiser, the AGE-2 Gundam Normal, and adding in designs to make it look like a falcon. Zeke managed to join up with me during break.

"So those are the sketches you're making huh? Looks like you got the Quanta Kyuubi and another Gundam from the same series.", said Zeke.

"It's the 00 Hayabusa. It's a custom design of the 00 Raiser with using some concepts from the AGE-2 and making it appear like a falcon.", I said.

"With the wings looking like it came from a falcon, it kinda looks like the Wing Gundam is involved."

"Yeah. I was thinking of how the AGE-2 and Wing Gundam go through transformation."

"Have you thought of weapons for it?"

"Yeah."

While Zeke and I were talking about my sketches, one of my classmates go to Mayu with a notebook.

"Thanks for the notebook, Mayu. It helped a lot."

"It's okay."

I then hear some screaming. It looks like something caught everyone's attention.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your precious break."

"Come on boys, let this cute kitten pass. I may just let you take a peek."

"Now now, let's not go doing stuff like that at school."

[Oh please, come right in!]

We turn to see two people come inside. But why are they here!?

"That's Yuuki-kaichou of the student council, senior high school division.", said one of the girls.

"Ooh, that's Asuka Kurosawa. She's the new club member of the model-building club. She's so hot like Mayu Kirishima, but she's such a tease.", said one of the guys.

"What brings them here?"

I see Yuuki-senpai and Kurosawa-san coming over. Mayu then stands up. Zeke was looking over at Kurosawa-san.

"Oh man. The guys were right about her figure. She's smoking hot!", said Zeke.

"Zeke, don't be a perv.", I said.

"I wonder how hot it would be when I face her in a Gunpla Battle."

And now he's getting excited. Great. Looks like Z might make another appearance.

"I'm Mayu Kirishima of the class committee. May I help you?", asked Mayu.

"No, it's not that. I'm not here as the council president, but as captain of the model-building club.", said Yuuki-senpai.

"That's right. So don't worry your little head, Mayu-chin.", said Kurosawa-san as she held her breasts up with her arms, making the men of the class except Zeke and I nosebleed.

"Kaoru Iori, Zeke Alistair."

"Y-Yes, Yuuki-senpai, Kurosawa-san?"

"May we talk to both of you during lunch break?", asked Yuuki-senpai.

" "Us?" ", we said as Zeke and I pointed to ourselves.

"Yes, please."

"Don't worry. We just want to know a little something is all. ...Oh, you see what you like?", asked Kurosawa-san as Zeke was looking at her.

"Whoa, momma."

"Fufun, looks like I might have another one coming after me.", said Kurosawa-san.

"You should really get a boyfriend, Kurosawa-kun.", aid Yuuki-senpai.

"But I want to make sure he's perfect for me, Yuuki-chin.", said Kurosawa-san.

We then go to the Model-Building Clubroom to see Yuuki-senpai and Kurosawa-san during lunch break. We then saw a lot of models from old war machines to Gunpla on the display cases.

"Wow, they all look so good.", said Zeke.

"Well done, everyone! Especially this Old Type Zaku. Check out the weathering. It really shows how the Zeon forces had to deploy even old machines.", I said excitedly.

"Okay, slow down fanboy.", said Zeke.

"Thank you. I built that model myself.", said Yuuki-senpai.

"You did? That's amazing!", I said.

"Not bad. Sure shows how good you are in detailing Gunpla.", said Zeke.

"Take a look at the Blitz Gundam I built.", said Kurosawa-san as she pointed to it.

"Wow, it looks really good! You even gave it some stains and weathering to show it was on a battlefield.", I said.

"Thanks, you got a good eye.", said Kurosawa-san.

"It sure looks great. You probably put a lot of work into it.", said Zeke.

"I sure did. It took me weeks to make like that."

"But those are not as good as yours. To be honest, Kurosawa-san and I have been to Iori Models a few times. I've been a fan of your work.", said Yuuki-senpai.

"And you make the samples really well. Like if they're ready for battle.", said Kurosawa-san.

"R-Really?", I asked shyly.

"Well, they are good samples. It's one of his things. He even helps out on tuning my Gunpla.", said Zeke.

"So did you two came to see us because you want us to join the model-building club? If so, I can't since I have to help out at the store.", I said.

"I'd join in too, but I also work there.", said Zeke.

"No, it's not about that. Even though I want that too..."

"Then...?"

"It's about what happened the other day.", said Kurosawa-san.

"Other day?", I asked.

"Iori, I heard rumors. You and Zeke-san won against Sazaki, right? Sazaki is famous around this district for his strong skills. You two beat that guy at Gunpla Battle. I assume that you're entering the Gunpla Battle Championship?", asked Yuuki-senpai.

"Y-Yeah."

"That kid? He was pretty good, but I was better.", said Zeke.

"Alright. We can't wait. I got Kurosawa-san to join me in the competition. Now we'll be able to fight your models and Zeke-kun's models.", said Yuuki-senpai.

"Yeah, I want to try fighting you guys. Maybe you might win and have me as your girlfriend.", said Kurosawa-san with a teasing smile.

"No, no. Yuuki-senpai got through the championship preliminaries last year, and you even made it to the World Tournament. I wouldn't stand a chance. I don't know about Zeke though, but since this time, it's a big team for this one, I might not be sure about this. I'm even short a few members. Plus..."

"Plus?"

"It wasn't my own strength that beat Sazaki.", I said.

* * *

Outside

"I wonder what Yuuki-senpai wanted from Iori-san and Zeke-san?", asked one of the girls.

Mayu was eating her lunch outside with her friends.

"He's probably asking Iori-kun and Zeke-senpai to join the model-building club. Iori-kun's family runs a hobby shop, right?"

"Yes, they do. And Zeke-senpai helps out at the store.", said Mayu.

"I get it now..."

Then, the girls notice that someone was sitting next to Mayu. It's Reiji!

"That looks delicious."

Mayu turns to look at him and sees Setsuna coming over. Setsuna was wearing a white and blue shirt, black pants, and white sneakers. He didn't want to attract too much attention by going out in public with his pilot suit.

"We shouldn't bother them."

"But this looks good.", said Reiji.

"Huh? Here, have some.", sa Mayu as she presented Reiji her lunch.

"Really? Thanks.", said Reiji as he gets some of her lunch and eats it.

"You shouldn't do that."

"It's really good.", said Reiji as Setsuna sighed.

"Who's that?", asked the girl with chestnut hair.

"Oh yeah. This is what you call school, right? Is Kaoru here?", asked Reiji.

"Kaoru?"

"Are you talking about Iori-kun?", asked Mayu.

"Yeah, Kaoru Iori. I knew he'd be here."

"You know, we could have asked his mother about the school he goes to. She would know.", said Setsuna.

"Oh, right."

"And you are...?"

Just as Mayu was about to ask, someone was yelling out at Reiji and Setsuna.

"Hey, you two there! You're on the grounds of Seiho Academy. You two aren't students here, are you?"

"I came here to see Kaoru.", said Reiji

"Same for me.", said Setsuna.

"I couldn't care less. Get out now!"

"You're rude. Who are you?"

"I'm an executive member of the student council. We work to protect our students from disruptive people like you two.", he said as he points at Reiji and Setsuna.

"We didn't do anything."

"The fact that you're here is a problem already. Just get off school property.", he said as he tried to put his hand on Reiji, but got slapped off.

"I told you, we just came to see Kaoru.", said Reiji irritably.

"Are you disobeying me?"

"You messed with us first.", said Reiji.

"He's right about that. You did come here telling us to leave when we came here to see a friend.", said Setsuna calmly.

The student council executive, Gonda, gets mad at their remarks.

"You..."

"What should we do?"

"There's nothing we can do."

Mayu then leaves her lunch and runs off.

"Mayu, where are you going?"

* * *

Clubroom

I finish explaining everything about my fight with Sazaki to Yuuki-senpai, Kurosawa-san, and Zeke.

"I see. Another fighter was controlling your Gunpla..."

"Yes."

"Well that's something. I thought you took care of it yourself, Kaoru.", said Zeke.

"It's because of him that I was able to beat Sazaki."

"That's interesting. He must be good to take out Sazaki."

"I'm even more intrigued. The championship will really-"

"But he says that he's not interested in Gunpla Battle. So I've given up on Reiji.", I said.

"Reiji. So that's your teammate's name."

"Well kinda disappointing. I know, he should try it out more so that he gets interested. I want to see how he fights.", said Kurosawa-san as I hear someone open the door.

"Iori-kun!"

It's Mayu! And she looks worried.

"Kirishima-san? What's wrong?", I asked.

"There's a problem!", she said as she points outside.

"What kind of problem?", I asked as I look outside.

I see Reiji was owning Gonda badly as Setsuna and the whole school watches. Gonda was pounding the ground in pain from being held into submission. I then open the window to tell Reiji, but Zeke gets in the way.

"Whoa, he's getting his ass handed.", said Zeke.

"Zeke, this isn't the time. Reiji! What are you doing!?", I yelled.

"Hey, Kaoru. Minding the store was boring, so I came to see you. Setsuna came along too.", said Reiji as I saw Setsuna was with him.

"What are you talking about? You and Setsuna aren't even students here!", I said.

"That's right. You better-"

Reiji then tightens his hold on Gonda as the latter pounds faster into the ground in pain. Seriously Reiji. You're causing trouble here.

"No more! Ow!"

"Why are you doing this to me?", I asked as I facepalm.

Yuuki-senpai and Kurosawa-san look outside to seee Reiji and Setsuna. Man, this is going to be trouble. Wait, didn't Reiji said that he and Setsuna were minding the store?

* * *

Home

Kaa-san was outside looking for Reiji and Setsuna.

"Where's Reiji-kun and Setsuna-kun? They said they would help me with the store to thank me for the meals.", said Kaa-san as she pouted.

* * *

School

"But why, President? Why did you allow those outsiders into the school, without even informing the teachers?", complained Gonda.

"What's up with him?", asked Reiji.

"Shut up."

"Well, earlier was really interesting.", said Zeke.

"Sorry, Gonda. I forgot to tell the council executives. Reiji-kun over there is someone I invited to this school. And it seems he brought someone else along too.", said Yuuki-senpai.

"What?"

"That's not true.", said Reiji nonchalantly.

"Shut up."

"Hey, you're Setsuna right?", whispered Zeke.

"Yes. I'm Setsuna F. Seiei.", he whispered back.

"For real?"

"Yes."

"I'll show you something cool. You should come to my place later, okay?"

"If you insist."

"Guys, shut up.", I whispered.

"Not as the student council president, but as captain of the model-building club. Reiji is an outstanding Gunpla Fighter. He beat that Sazaki as well as Zeke-san did. Isn't that right, Iori-kun?", asked Yuuki-senpai.

"Y-Yeah.", I replied.

"You won against Sazaki? I can't believe it.", said Gonda as he doubts Reiji's skill.

"I can. I can tell from his eyes. He's a good one.", said Kurosawa-san.

"Who's Sazaki?", asked Reiji.

"You beat him in the battle yesterday."

"Oh, that big mouth."

This is such a mess. I can't believe this is happening.

"You've got a big mouth yourself, kid."

"You've got one too, you gorilla.", said Reiji as he made a gorilla face.

Are you insane Reiji!? Are you trying to get us killed!? Gonda didn't take that too well.

"President, I mean Captain. I have a suggestion. Since you invited this talented guy all the way here, why not have him show off his ability in Gunpla Battle? I'll be his opponent, as a member of the model-building club.", said Gonda.

"What do you say?", asked Yuuki-senpai.

"Sure thing."

"Well, since it's going like that. How about I face Zeke-chin over there? He beat Sazaki too. I want to see if he's as good as I think.", said Kurosawa-san.

"Now you're talking. I'm game.", said Zeke.

"But..."

I try to tell Reiji that we can't, but...

"You're gonna regret it.", said Reiji in a funny voice, which made Gonda shudder in rage.

"Zeke-chin, you better satisfy me in the match.", said Kurosawa-san.

"I can say the same for you, little kitten.", said Zeke.

"Ooh, flirting before a battle? You might turn me on.", said Kurosawa-san as she smirked.

"Alright then. You guys can choose whichever Gunpla you like from our display.", said Yuuki-senpai.

"No, that's fine. I have my Gunpla with me.", I said as Gonda looked at me angrily.

Right, only club members can have their Gunpla at school.

"Of course you do. You came prepared, Iori-kun. And you Zeke-kun?"

"I got mine too. I'm ready."

"I see. But only members of our club are allowed to bring Gunpla to school.", said Yuuki-senpai.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Meh, don't really bother me. As long as nobody bothers me about it if I have it at school, I won't bother them.", said Zeke.

After the meeting, word got out that there was going to be a Gunpla Battle at the gym. Man, this sure puts up a lot of pressure on us.

"Hey, I heard that Yuuki and Kurosawa are about to play Gunpla Battle in the gym."

"He's fighting a kouhai who isn't even a club member."

"Why is there a battle system here? It's really expensive."

"Yuuki's father is the chairman of the school's support association, and he donated a ton of money to the model-building club."

That's the word I heard around the school. People started to go to the gym to see the battle. Setsuna saw Mayu and decided to watch from there.

"I'll be over there with that girl. I'll watch from there."

"Okay Setsuna.", I said as Setsuna goes over to Mayu.

I then started to hear the more talk about Yuuki-senpai and even some of Kurosawa-san. Don't they have anything else better to do than to gossip about others?

"Yuuki-senpai isn't just cute, he's rich too? If only his hobby was playing in a band, instead of model-building."

"Come on, that gap is what makes him attractive."

"Hey, isn't Kurosawa-san hot!? She's such a flirt and a tease. I wish I could go in her pants."

"No way dude, I'll be the one to go in them first. She did say she's looking for a boyfriend."

"But I heard that those that tried got destroyed. She's sure is tough."

We were ready to go as Gonda comes out with Gunpla on hand.

"Look, Gonda's gonna play."

"What? It's not Yuuki-senpai?"

"Who's that gorilla?"

"I'm not a gorilla!", shouted Gonda as he got mad from hearing that.

"Hey look. It's that second year down there."

"He's pretty cute."

"Who is he?"

"Iori-kun and Zeke-senpai. And that boy..."

"Don't worry. Things will be fine.", said Setsuna.

"Do you think so?", asked Mayu as she looks down to us.

"Yes."

"Don't worry Mayu-chan. Onii-chan will be fine. After all, he does like you, you know?", said Sasami as she came in to watch.

"Eh!? Iori-kun, l-l-l-likes me?", said Mayu as she started to blush and looked down to me.

"Are you ready?", asked Yuuki-senpai, addressing Gonda.

"Yes, Captain."

"We're ready.", I said.

"Anytime now.", said Reiji as he held up my Quanta Kyuubi.

"Okay, were about to start an exhibition match of Gunpla Battle, hosted by the Seiho Academy model-building club. Today, we'll be having two matches.", said Yuuki-senpai.

The machine started up as we both were ready to start.

"Please set your GP base."

Reiji and Gonda put the GP bases on the machine. There's no turning back now. The machine registers the fighters going to battle.

"Beginning Plavsky particle dispersal."

The battle system then makes particles to show us a city in the space colony.

"It's beautiful."

"That's the light of the Plavsky particles. These particles, invented 10 years ago, react only with the plastic from which Gunpla is made. By fluidly controlling the high-density Plavsky particles, you can breathe life into inanimate Gunpla. And thanks to particle transformation, effects such as beams and explosions are also added. The sense of realism is almost lifelike. This is Gunpla Battle, miss.", said Ral-san as he then came in out of nowhere!

"You sure know a lot, Ral-san.", said Sasami.

"I see. Plavsky particles used for the purpose of a game. I should watch this then.", said Setsuna.

"Field 5, City."

The city. It can be on either the ground or on the space colonies. In our case, it's a good place for a close-combat type if you stay close to the buildings. Going out into the open leaves you vulnerable to ranged attacks. And since it's in the space colony, the field might change if you blow a hole open and the vacuum of space will try to pull you into the hole.

"Please set your Gunpla."

"This is my Gunpla, Sumo!", said Gonda as he sets his Sumo.

The Sumo. I remember that from Turn-A Gundam. A mass-produced mobile suit of the Moonrace. This one is gold in color, so Gold Sumo? Reiji then sets the Quanta Kyuubi on the GP base.

"The weapons are the same as yesterday. Got it?", I said.

"Leave it to me."

"Battle start."

"Piece of cake!", said Reiji as he sends out the Quanta Kyuubi.

"Launch!"

Gonda then goes out on his Sumo. He fires his hand beam gun at us! Reiji takes out the GN Sword V Kai and rushes into him!

"Iori's new model is amazing.", said Yuuki-senpai.

"It sure is an interesting take on the 00 Quanta.", said Kurosawa-san.

Gonda fires at us again, but Reiji dodges them! He then goes for the heat fan and the two lock each other into a hold! Reiji breaks the hold, and kicks him to the side! Reiji then fires the GN Vulcans at Gonda! Gonda fires back with his hand beam gun, but the vulcans hit it and destroys it! Gonda grumbles as he was being pushed back. I knew that Reiji's control is really good.

"This sure is looking good for Onii-chan and Reiji.", said Sasami.

"He's winning.", said Ral-san.

"So how about it Setsuna-san?", asked Sasami.

"Not bad. He has his opponent where he wants him.", said Setsuna as he kept looking at the battle.

"He's pretty good, don't you think Yuuki-chin?", said Kurosawa-san.

Reiji goes over to the canal, looking for Gonda.

"Hey, is that all?", asked Reiji.

I then got a warning from the terminal.

"Above you!", I said.

"Don't underestimate me!", said Gonda as his I-Field Generator fired a beam at us!

Reiji dodges the stream of the beam as Gonda moves it toward us!

"Gotcha!"

The beam was closing in on us, but Reiji manages to hide behind a building! The blast damaged the canal and explosions were going off! Reiji then comes out of the smoke, unharmed!

"That was close.", said Reiji.

"He can dodge that? I'm getting excited.", said Yuuki-senpai.

"Now now, Yuuki-chin, you should wait your turn.", said Kurosawa-san as she pats him on the back.

"You should be dead already!", said Gonda.

He tries to slash the Quanta Kyuubi, but missed as Reiji got out of the way.

"Sorry about that.", said Reiji as an alert came up.

"Oh no!"

A stage change! I knew that blast would have damaged the hull of the space colony! The city darkened as the air was being sucked out into the vacuum! The airflow is against us!

"Oh? This should be interesting.", said Kurosawa-san.

"What's that?", asked Mayu.

"The stage is changing because they blew a hole in the colony. How will they fight in such a fierce airflow?", said Ral-san.

"I'm sure Onii-chan and Reiji will be fine.", said Sasami.

Gonda's Sumo then holds his ground and charges the I-Field Generator!

"Charge right up to him!", I said.

"Seriously!?", asked Reiji.

"High-output guns like that have a time lag before the next shot. Also, we have that. Go, Reiji!"

"Alright."

Reiji then transforms the Quanta Kyuubi into fox mode and the GN Sword V Kai changes into a GN Dual Blade!

"Quanta Kyuubi transformed!", said a surprised Yuuki-senpai.

"Now that's interesting.", said Kurosawa-san.

"What!? You can transform!?", said a surprised Gonda.

"I see. He's using the lower center of gravity to have an advantage on fighting the vacuum.", said Ral-san.

"Smooth move, Reiji. I bet you'd be fun to fight with.", said Zeke as he smirked.

"Go, Reiji! Full speed!"

Reiji charges into Gonda's Sumo and manages to slash it in half! He then jumps away from the explosion!

"M-My Gunpla..."

Gonda is stunned that his Sumo lost. Everyone in the gym were surprised that Gonda lost to Reiji that quickly!

"Gonda was defeated!"

"The gorilla lost!?"

Gonda turns to the students and loses it!

"Don't call me a gorilla!"

Gonda then starts chasing the students around the gym. But at least we won our match against him.

"Reiji."

I held out my hand for a high-five. I got it and it sure hurts a bit.

"See? Told you Onii-chan and Reiji can do it.", said Sasami.

"I see.", said Mayu as she sighs in relief.

"It's not over yet.", said Setsuna.

Suddenly, something comes into the city, coming from the street where we just were.

"That ended a little too quickly. I feel badly for the audience that showed up. Don't you agree?"

I then see Yuuki-senpai fix up his hair. He sure is being overdramatic.

"Yes. I think so."

"Uh oh, when Yuuki-chin's like that it won't end well.", said Kurosawa-san.

"Yuuki-senpai?"

Reiji's eye then twitched in annoyance.

"That jerk..."

A Zaku, but it's heavily armed. And since it's Yuuki-senpai, I have a very bad feeling about this. And why do I hear an acoustic guitar playing?

"Just as I thought. It entered last year's Gunpla Battle Championship World Tournament. It's Tatsuya Yuuki-kun's Zaku Amazing. The best among all high schoolers, people call him the 'Crimson Comet'!", said Ral-san.

"Crimson Comet...?"

Mayu looks down to look at Yuuki-senpai's Zaku Amazing. But seriously, who's playing the acoustic guitar and why flamenco!?

"He's pretty much like Char from Mobile Suit Gundam. I mean, the red mobile suit he always used in the anime is what gave him that nickname. Looks like Yuuki-senpai's Zaku Amazing is based on it.", said Sasami.

"They have no chance in beating it.", said Setsuna as he kept looking.

"I agree with you on that one Setsuna-san. Onii-chan can't even beat Zeke. And I'm sure that being in the World Tournament is a big deal. They really got the short end of the stick here.", said Sasami as she frowns.

"Let's do this, Kaoru.", said Reiji.

"Reiji!?"

"He's messing with us. We can't run away now!", said Reiji as he went back to mobile suit mode and got the GN Sword V Kai ready.

"Sorry. And thank you. I mean I apologize for barging into the battle. And I'm grateful for giving me the chance... to fight against you guys!", said Yuuki-senpai as he takes out the heat natas and charges right at us!

"Shut up."

Reiji tries to slash Yuuki-senpai, but missed! He then tried quickly changing it to dual blade mode to get him and missed again! Yuuki-senpai is dodging our attacks!

"He dodged!?", said a surprised Reiji.

"But were upwind of him!", I said.

Reiji tries firing the GN Vulcans and the GN Sword V Kai's rifle mode at Yuuki-senpai, but he couldn't get a hit on him!

"He's quick.", said Reiji.

"Rage on..."

Reiji tries to slash him, but got parried.

"Rage on..."

Reiji tries again, only for Yuuki-senpai to push him back and knock off the sword!

"Rage on!"

Reiji then tries the GN Vulcans again to hit him, but none were hitting him!

"Gunpla!"

Yuuki-senpai them flies right over us as we fired at him! Reiji tried to kick him, but Yuuki-senpai was faster! He got tripped and fell to the ground! Just when he was getting back up, Yuuki-senpai was already holding the heat nata to the head!

"I-It can't be..."

"What was that?", asked Reiji.

Reiji and I are stunned. Our Gunpla lost to him. Yuuki-senpai then withdraws his heat nata.

"Let's stop the battle here. Judging from your machine's workmanship and movement, it appears to be incomplete. Even not having the Sword Bits or using Trans-Am are proof of that. I want you to perfect it before the championship. I want to fight against your truly completed Gunpla.", said Yuuki-senpai.

"Yuuki-senpai, why are you being so..."

"I'll tell you if you can beat me. And the championship is the perfect stage for that."

The machine then turns off and the crowd roars as they saw the quick battle between us and Yuuki-senpai.

"Yuuki won!"

"Amazing, it only took him seconds."

"Yuuki-senpai!"

The fangirls are screaming for his win. This really sucks.

"In an instant, victory can turn into defeat. That's the sad truth of battle. And the battlefield is a wasteland...", said Ral-san.

"In this case, Onii-chan and Reiji's win turned into a loss really quick.", said Sasami as she was frowning.

"Interesting..."

"Something on your mind Setsuna-san?", asked Sasami.

Setsuna looks at us, while we were picking up the Quanta Kyuubi.

"Maybe, I should give it a chance.", said Setsuna.

"That's Yuuki-senpai's Gunpla. It's like a comet burning crimson...", I muttered.

That's all I can say about that Gunpla. It burns like a comet with a crimson tail. It's like we were fighting against Char Aznable.

"Aww, Onii-chan is feeling down.", said Sasami.

"Impressive. He has good control. I wonder...", muttered Setsuna.

"I can't believe I lost in this battle of toys.", said Reiji as he looks at Yuuki-senpai.

Yuuki-senpai noticed and smiles over to us.

"That jerk!", said Reiji.

"Wow, that was pretty bad. Now it's my turn.", said Zeke.

"Yes. I hope you make this really fun.", said Kurosawa-san.

Zeke and Kurosawa-san both pull out their Gunpla. Eh? Zeke's not using his Black Knight?

"I got this one a few days ago at the store, Kaoru. My custom Exia. Excalibur.", said Zeke as he held it up.

It seems to be a customization of the Gundam Exia. Along with it's traditional equipment of the GN Vulcans and the Seven Sword System of using GN beam sabers, GN beam daggers, GN long and short blades, and the GN Sword, the GN Shield has compartments. I notice the Collapsible Beam Scythe and the Shiranui and Unryu/Soten on the GN Shield. He probably also set up the Veda-based OS, the Optical Camouflage, the GN Drive's Burst Mode, and the Trans-Am System on it. It's color is metallic black with a neon green trim. He probably worked on it a lot. I still haven't put up the Trans-Am System and Quantum Burst on the Quanta Kyuubi yet.

"Not bad. That looks interesting to fight. I'll tell you this. Yuuki-chin and I have been playing Gunpla for a while. I was better than him at first until he surpassed me. But it's all good and fun. Well, let's see you try out my Gaia Nekomata.", said Kurosawa-san.

Her Gunpla is a customization of the ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam, but it looks like it can transform into nekomata mode to have a cat-like head and two tails. It's colored matte black with the hands and feet colored white. According to the weapons, it looks like it has the traditional equipment, plus some heat claws. But if she's the one who played with Yuuki-senpai and even won a few times before getting surpassed, I bet she's strong.

"Come on. let's do this.", said Zeke as he combed up his hair.

"Oh? Doing the same thing Yuuki-chin does?"

"Doing what like who? This is who I am."

"To talk like you're a deranged beast. Well, this will be exciting.", said Kurosawa-san as she smirked.

Great, now Z is here.

"Hey Kaoru, what's up with him?", asked Reiji as he pointed at Zeke.

"Zeke has split personality. Right now, it's his other persona, Z."

"That's weird.", said Reiji.

I look to see Setsuna looking at the next match that's ready to go. He looks concerned.

"Oh geez, there's goes Zeke in his other persona. This would be brutal.", said Sasami.

"Other persona? Is he dangerous?"

"Only if you fight him in a Gunpla Battle. He fights like a savage beast and can be a complete sadist to his opponents that make him mad. The best way to describe him is like your Gundam Meister teammate, Allelujah Haptism.", said Sasami.

"So he's like Allelujah..."

Z and Kurosawa-san both stand at their positions for their match.

"The second exhibition match will now begin.", said Yuuki-senpai.

"Please set your GP base."

Z and Kurosawa-san set their bases as the machine starts generating particles.

"Beginning Plavsky particle dispersal."

The particles then start to form the battlefield.

"Field 3, Forest."

The forest huh? I hope Z will be okay. Something about that Gaia Gundam Kurosawa-san made bothers me.

"Please set your Gunpla."

Both fighters set their Gunplas on their bases. Looks like they're ready to go.

"Battle start."

"Asuka Kurosawa, Gaia Nekomata, going out!", said Kurosawa-san as her Gunpla goes out.

"Zahahahahaha! Rage! RAGE ON Excalibur!"

And there goes Z, going out there like a maniac in the Excalibur. I look over to Setsuna who looks like he's interested. Well, the Exia was one of the suits he's used. Z is in the thick part of the forest, looking around for the Gaia Nekomata.

"Come on! Let's fight until our Gunplas fall apart! Entertain me!", said Z.

"You're a bit fired up. I like guys like that. They make me feel like I want to tease them.", said Kurosawa-san as she licked her lips.

Does she flirt while she plays? I bet that's how she beat the others so easily. I don't see her Gunpla anywhere. Even though the battle is on, I don't see her Gunpla.

"Here kitty, kitty! Come out and play!"

Invisible to the eye. Could it be...Mirage Colloid!? Just as Z turns his Excalibur to the edge of the forest, a shot goes off to hit his leg!

"What the-!?"

"You left yourself open.", said Kurosawa-san.

Z fires a shot at where he got hit from, but didn't hit anything. Just when he turned, the Gaia Nekomata was already in the air pouncing him with its heat claws! That Gunpla is fast!

"You're no ordinary kitty. I'm going to like this.", said Z as he bent back on purpose to push the Gaia Nekomata away from him.

When he did that, he already fired a shot at her at point-blank range. The Gaia Nekomata took the hit, but I noticed that the Excalibur has claw marks on it's body!

"Not bad. This is more like it!"

Z charges into Kurosawa-san's Gaia Nekomata and tries to get it with the Shiranui and Unryu out. As soon as he got close, Kurosawa-san quickly transformed and blocked with her heat claws and they locked each other in place!

"You're pretty quick on the draw there. I might even want to stick this sword into you!", said Z.

"Ooh, flirting with me already? We aren't even going out, yet you're already coming onto me. I might even want to let you have a peek when were done.", said Kurosawa-san as she breaks free and sweeps the Excalibur!

"Tch!"

Z quickly flies to prevent hitting the ground. But the Gaia Nekomata is keeping up with him by going into nekomata mode!

"Hmm, looks like Zeke is enjoying himself.", said Sasami.

"What do you mean?", asked Mayu.

"He's battled a lot of people and has his shares of wins and losses. But this battle, he's getting pushed back really hard. And he likes it when he's losing."

"How come?", asked Setsuna.

"Because that means that he can get stronger on his skills. Also, it means that he can go all out without holding back. That's what he's doing right now.", replied Sasami.

"Zeke-kun is doing pretty well. He's not giving Kurosawa-kun any room.", said Ral-san.

Z got his balance and started to clash with Kurosawa-san! Z tried to quickly use his beam sabers, but Kurosawa-san saw through it and started to block the attacks! Z then changed his weapon to the GN Daggers and threw them at the Gaia Nekomata, but the Gaia Nekomata used the Mirage Colloid and vanished! The GN Daggers missed their mark and went through the trees. Kurosawa then reappears from behind to strike, but Z was fast enough to block the attack, making her retreat a bit. I then see Kurosawa-san smile a bit.

"Good reflexes and control of your Gunpla. It makes me feel hot inside.", said Kurosawa-san.

"You'll be feeling hot alright. When I blast you to bits!"

Z's Excalibur then fires off the GN Sword's rifle mode at her and managed to hit the foreleg of the Gaia Nekomata. Kurosawa-san then transformed back to mobile suit mode. At least she won't be able to transform into nekomata mode.

"Zahahahaha, now you can't run away anymore, little kitty!", said Z as he rushed at her.

"Well, I think it's time I ended this little show.", said Kurosawa-san.

Just when Z was close enough to slash the Gaia Nekomata, Kurosawa-san has her Gunpla bend back and kick the Excalibur right in the chest!

"Time to say goodbye."

Kurosawa-san then quickly gets out the beam rifle and fires at Z.

"Don't think so. Trans-Am!"

Then Excalibur starts to turn red and dodged the attack!

"Hmm, so Zeke had to use Trans-Am on her huh? It sure is getting to the end.", said Sasami.

"I got you now!", said Z as he was already behind Kurosawa-san's Gaia Nekomata.

But I then see Kurosawa-san smile. Next thing I knew, a shot was fired from the back of the Gaia Nekomata!

"Wh-What!?"

I got a better look to see what happened. It wasn't a shot coming from the back, but the Gaia Nekomata had its beam rifle aiming behind itself while under the left arm! Did Kurosawa-san see that coming?

"It's over now.", said Kurosawa-san as she used the claws to tear apart the Excalibur.

The Gaia Nekomata got out of the way as the Excalibur exploded!

"Battle ended."

"N-No way..."

Zeke's hair is already back to normal, so Zeke's back, but he's shocked that he lost his battle to Kurosawa-san.

"You're not bad. You didn't get distracted like those other morons do when they face me. You might be the one I'm looking for. But alas, you lost. Though, you can still try again. I love persistent guys.", said Kurosawa-san.

I then see her give Zeke a kiss on the cheek, which made the guys get mad at Zeke.

"W-What?"

Then, I see Zeke blush a bit.

"Think of it as a reward for giving me a good fight. Get stronger Zeke-chin. If you do, I'll go out with you.", she said as she then left with her Gunpla.

"She may be a flirt, but she's a good fighter. She'll be waiting for you at the World Tournament, Zeke-kun. I think she found someone worthy. I'll be leaving now.", said Yuuki-senpai as he then left.

"You okay Zeke?", I asked.

"I'm okay. I just..."

I then notice him blush again. Did he fall in love with her or something?

"Let's go home. The day's already over.", I said.

* * *

Sunset

It was Zeke, Setsuna, Sasami, Reiji and I walking back home. We were crushed badly. We beat Gonda, but we lost to Yuuki-senpai and Kurosawa-san. Those two were really strong. Reiji couldn't touch Yuuki-senpai. Zeke was behind the entire time against Kurosawa-san, but with how Kurosawa-san is, I don't think she showed everything she has. Was she holding back on purpose to make it more exciting? I then see Reiji kick a rock to the canal.

"I'm irritated by this Yuuki guy. Barging into a battle like that.", said Reiji.

"He did apologize after all. I'd say he wanted to try you out Reiji.", said Sasami.

"But he sure kicked you bad.", said Zeke.

"But Yuuki-senpai sure built a strong Gunpla. With its quality, and his skills... He really has the ability of a World Tournament contestant. We completely lost.", I said.

"No, we didn't! He said it himself."

I thought back to what Yuuki-senpai told us. He wants to fight us when the Quanta Kyuubi is complete.

"Well, even I got a taste of that humble pie. My Excalibur got trashed. She even came up to me to say a few things before we left school."

Zeke met with Kurosawa-san before we left.

[Your Gunpla is good, but your control is a bit lacking. You're like Allelujah Haptism in a way. Aside from letting Kaoru-chin tune up your Gunpla, you need to use both sides of yourself if you want to win. It's not just you out there you know.]

Zeke was told that by Kurosawa-san. He sure is brutal when he turns into Z. He's out of control. But Kurosawa-san, even if she was acting like that, she had great control of her own actions.

"He's right though. This isn't settled yet. Kaoru, complete that Gunpla.", said Reiji.

"Hey Kaoru, can you tune up mine?"

"Reiji, Zeke...?"

"We have to pay him back. Especially for the humiliation! Let's play Gunpla Battle!", said Reiji.

"Are you sure?", I asked.

"It's decided!"

"Reiji..."

"Kaoru Iori, I'll join in too. I want to see it. A battle without people's lives at stake. A battle where we just prove our own skills, even in this time of peace. I want to understand what Gunpla really is.", said Setsuna.

"Setsuna..."

"Hmm, looks like Yuuki-senpai did what he needed. He sure played us like a violin.", said Sasami.

Did Yuuki-senpai do all of this just to get Reiji and Setsuna to play Gunpla? Barging into a battle so that he can fire Reiji up and even get Setsuna interested into Gunpla by showing him something good? And I could have sworn that the heat nata on Yuuki-senpai's Zaku was cracking. I then pull out the Quanta Kyuubi. I look at it as now I can make my team.

"Reiji, I'll complete this Gunpla... The Quanta Kyuubi. I'll make it the best... no, the strongest machine! And that's not all. I got an idea for another suit and tune up Zeke's suits. We'll make the strongest team for the tournament!"

"I'm counting on you!", said Reiji.

"Me too.", said Zeke.

"Same for me.", said Setsuna.

"Yeah."

"Hey Setsuna. Want to stay at my place? I bet there aren't enough rooms at Kaoru's place."

"Is that okay?"

"I'm sure. My parents aren't usually around and if they ask, I'll tell them that you're bunking with me. Oh, and I have plenty to tell you when we get home."

"Alright."

This is good. Our team is being formed. I know we'll do great at the tournament. Then, I see something happening to Reiji! Everybody else looks as well.

"Y-You're glowing...?", I asked as I pointed to Reiji.

"Looks like it's almost time. See you later Kaoru.", said Reiji as he then vanished.

Everyone but Setsuna were completely shocked.

"What's going on!?", I said.

"Whoa, that's something you don't see everyday.", said Zeke.

"Y-Yeah...", said Sasami.

"He teleported.", said Setsuna.

Reiji teleported!? What the hell is going on!?

* * *

Later

A woman with blue eyes, long black hair in a purple regal dress appears next to Zeke's house.

"Mmm... Where am I?"

She looks around to see that she's in a suburban neighborhood.

"I know this isn't Azadistan. What is this place?", she asked.

Just when she was about to go around...

"Eh? You're kidding me right?", said Zeke.

"I don't think our eyes are.", said Setsuna.

"Oh, Setsuna. Is that you?", she asked.

"Yes, it's me. We haven't seen each other in a while. Marina Ismail.", said Setsuna.

Zeke's eyes then widen as his jaw dropped.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-You mean that's really...", said Zeke as he pointed to her.

Setsuna nodded as Zeke was in disbelief.

"Oh, you have a friend Setsuna. Greetings. My name is Marina Ismail.", she said with a smile.

_A/N: Okay, first off, if you haven't figured out who Mayu and Asuka are based off of, Mayu is based from Akeno from HSDXD and Asuka is based from Kuroka of the same show. Also, I'll be needing your help readers. It's hard to think up OCs on my own for tournament characters, so send in some character ideas and which Gunpla you want them to use. Next time, Quanta Kyuubi Completed. It's time for the Quanta Kyuubi to shine._


	3. Quanta Kyuubi Completed

Home

Reiji was facing Ral-san in a Gunpla Battle. Ral-san's Gouf versus Quanta Kyuubi. Ral-san comes down towards Reiji, firing his machine gun from his fingers. But Reiji dodges and fires the GN Vulcans at Ral-san's Gouf.

"That's some precise firing. As such, it's easy to predict.", said Ral-san as he avoided the shots.

Reiji then rushes Ral-san with the GN Sword V Kai.

"It's not my style to fight so cautiously!", said Reiji.

"Oh? You're a very decisive pilot. You're tough. However..."

Reji then slices the Gouf in half and destroys it.

"Battle ended."

The machine turns off with the particles fading.

"Impressive, Reiji. But your own strength didn't win the battle. It was the performance of Kaoru-kun's Gunpla! Don't forget it!", said Ral-san.

"I'd rather say your Gunpla is simply obsolete.", said Reiji with a deadpan face.

"Huh? One more battle! Just one more!", said Ral-san as he pleaded for another shot at Reiji.

"What?"

"This time, I'll fight using my old guerrila tactics..."

"You both do raise good points. Kaoru Iori's Gunpla is outstanding in performance compared to the Gouf, but mastering a technologically inferior suit can overcome far superior suits when it comes to using skill.", said Setsuna.

"When did you become an expert Setsuna?", asked Reiji.

"I know from experience. I used a Flag once and I defeated a group of GN-X IVs easily."

"Setsuna-kun makes a good point. I bet if you mastered defeating superior Gunpla with my Gouf, you'll realize something important.", said Ral-san.

"So that was you that time Setsuna?", asked Marina.

"Yes. I didn't feel like it was necessary for me to see you at the time. You were busy."

"But I wouldn't have mind. But anyway, it's very surprising that our life is a fictitious story to them. And this battle system recreates the battles that were fought using plastic models. It's really makes us question reality."

The bell sounds off as Sasami, Zeke, and I come inside. Right now, I'm really freaked out by what happened the other day with Reiji just disappearing in front of everyone. Setsuna I can understand since he has proof. And I learned from Zeke that Marina showed up since Setsuna can vouch for her. But Reiji? What the hell's going on?

"You're home.", said Kaa-san.

"You okay Kaoru?", asked Zeke.

"I think Onii-chan broke.", said Sasami.

I then go to the battle room and open the door.

"Hey Kaoru.", said Reiji.

"Won't you join us? My Best Mecha Collection Gouf is pretty strong.", said Ral-san as I grabbed Reiji's arm.

"Come with me for a sec."

"What's up?"

"Just come.", I said as I take Reiji upstairs.

"Say, you don't think he swings that way do you?", asked Zeke.

"I don't swing that way!", I said as I went upstairs with Reiji.

"Just asking. No need to snap."

I then go to my room with Reiji. I then put my bag down on the floor.

"What do you want Kaoru?", asked Reiji.

"Reiji, tell me clearly."

"What?"

"Who...Who the hell..."

I then think back to that one moment where he vanished in a bright light.

"Who the hell are you!?", I shouted.

Just who is Reiji!? How can he just vanish and act completely normal from that!? That's strange! Reiji then takes a breath and sits on the bed.

"In a totally different world from the one Kaoru Sei lives in..."

He then pulls out some drawings that look like a 5-year-old kid drew. He tells his story while flipping the pages.

"There was a beautiful and peaceful country called Arian. And there lived a fine prince who was heir to the throne. Not this prince had a great deal of curiosity, and one day he found a secret treasure in the treasure room of the palace. Suddenly, the treasure began to shine and move, and the prince's body was surrounded by an intense light! Now the prince was able to go to your world. He immediately decided to go and explore it. Everything was new, and he had an exciting few days. And then... The prince encountered Gunpla. You see, that prince is me.", he said as he finished with his story that included childish drawings in crayon and color pencils.

I think he's either sick or he's tripping balls on acid. I then start by checking his forehead and comparing it to mine.

"I don't have a fever."

I then check his pulse.

"I'm not sick either."

I then see if he injected himself with anything or tasted something weird.

"I don't take drugs either."

I then take a seat on my chair by the desk.

"I see. So you're a prince from another world, and you just happen to come to Earth.", I said.

"You finally get it.", said Reiji, giving me a thumbs up.

"I get that you're insane.", I said without looking at him.

"Are you messing with me?"

"You'd have to be crazy to believe such a silly story."

"But it's true. You accepted the fact that Setsuna and Marina aren't from this world, but you won't believe mine? You saw me glow and disappear right?", asked Reiji.

"The sunset must have dazzled me so it looked like you vanished."

"If that's the case, then the others would have said the same thing. Are you ever gonna believe me?"

"Okay, then prove it to me. Setsuna did that since he has those ELS abilities and Marina knows Setsuna too well. Take me to this other world.", I said.

"That I can't do."

"Then show me something like psychic powers or magic, like what Setsuna did."

"You read too much manga.", said Reiji with a bored look.

"Damn you!"

This is really irritating. Then I hear the door open. It's Setsuna.

"He's telling the truth. Look at him in the eyes Kaoru Iori. Does he look like someone who would lie to you?", asked Setsuna.

I then look at Reiji. Sure, he's a good guy, he wouldn't want to lie. But that story is just too unbelievable.

"Just do what Banagher Links does in Gundam Unicorn.", said Zeke as he then comes in.

"I'm sure even Banagher would have a hard time believing that kind of possibility.", I said.

Seriously, any normal person would find Reiji's story completely absurd.

"Is that all you wanted to ask? I was watching the store, so I'm going back.", said Reiji as he was leaving my room.

"We're not done talking."

"Anyway... Don't you have something else to do?", asked Reiji as he pointed to the he Sword Bits on the desk.

I then remember what Yuuki-senpai said. He wants to fight against a completed Quanta Kyuubi. And he wants me to perfect it before the championship.

'Yeah, you're right."

"That's not all. You also have a Gunpla to build for me to use as well. We are a team after all.", said Setsuna.

I then remember that I have to build the 00 Hayabusa for Setsuna. I remember that when I saw Marina Ismail at my store, my jaw dropped. Zeke even told Setsuna and Marina about their universe being a story to us, making them really surprised. He even taught them about Gunpla Battle more in-depth. Now, Marina wants to help out too. She said that she wants to help Setsuna with the 00 Hayabusa. Never thought she would actually go for something like this.

"But..."

"I'm taking time off starting tomorrow.", said Reiji.

"Same for me. I must learn about controlling the interface of the Battle System with Zeke Alistair.", said Setsuna.

"Oh, and don't forget to tune up my Black Knight and Excalibur.", said Zeke as he leaves his Gunpla on my desk.

The three guys then left as Reiji closes the door.

"Hey wait! ...What the hell?"

They left me to do a lot of work before we go to the tournament. I know I'm gonna have to pull a few all-nighters to get all of this done. After doing some work on the Gunpla, I go down for some dinner.

"So he's a prince from another world? I knew Reiji-kun was strange, but it turns out he's really strange.", said Kaa-san.

"Don't believe it so quickly, Kaa-san.", I said as Kaa-san giggled.

"I think that's cool.", said Sasami.

"Not you too Sasami. But why would he tell such an obvious lie?", I asked.

"Who said he was lying, Onii-chan? I'm sure he was telling you the truth. Even Setsuna-san and Zeke covered for him.", said Sasami.

"In any case, I'm sure he has his reasons.", said Kaa-san.

"Mind giving me a few examples? I don't think he would really have a reason to say that."

"I don't know. But whoever Reiji-kun is, you want to play Gunpla Battle with him, Zeke-kun, Setsuna-san, and Marina-san since now she got interested in it. Right?", said Kaa-san.

"With a team like that, I know you'll win at the tournament.", said Sasami.

After dinner, I then go back to my room to work on the Gunpla. But it's true though, Reiji and Setsuna are the ones who can ideally move my Gunpla. Zeke has his own Gunpla in which I help out in tuning. And Marina wants to try out helping Setsuna as an operator. I was using a nail file to help smooth out the body for the 00 Hayabusa. I need their help to get our team through the championship. After I spend a few hours working on the Gunpla, I then go to sleep. I still have school after all.

* * *

Next Day

At school, I've been busy working on the sketches of the 00 Hayabusa and on the Quanta Kyuubi. I ended up sleeping in class since I was too tired to even pay attention from working on the Gunpla last night. I even work on the sketches during break. Sometimes, Mayu, Zeke, Yuuki-senpai, Gonda, and Kurosawa-san all see me working on it. Sometimes, I get so focused that I forget what time it is. I even work very late at night back home. I would glance over to the GP base that has the gem on it. I know Reiji said he was taking off for a while, but I wonder when is he coming back home. Setsuna and Marina are with Zeke learning about the Battle System. I hope that Zeke's parent's don't mind them.

"I have to get them ready for the tournament. I'll do my best to get them ready.", I said.

While out on the streets, Reiji is walking to where he was asked to meet up with Ral-san.

"You're late.", said Ral-san.

"Sorry. I'm still not used to this world.", said Reiji.

"This world?", asked Ral-san.

Ral-san is a bit confused as to why Reiji said that.

"Anyway, are you sure it's going to work out this time? They're all lousy ones so far.", said Reiji.

"I know. Follow me.", said Ral-san as he led Reiji.

The two walk towards their destination as Ral-san speaks up.

"It's been ten years since the Plavsky particle was invented. And this is the seventh year of the Gunpla Battle championship. The popularity of Gunpla has spread throughout Asia, and even North America and Europe. But there are people who always loved Gundam and Gunpla, even before the Gunpla Battle boom. They're like old soldiers who've been through many battles. Such people gather after work, and free themselves by fighting night after night. Here is their battlefield."

Ral-san and Reiji reach the place where they were going. A special bar with a Battle System inside. Ral-san opens the door and lets Reiji go in. Gunpla Battles are going on right now between people wearing Zeon uniforms. Ral-san waves his hand as he greets the bartender.

"What do you think?", asked Ral-san.

"Nice. They all look like fanatics.", said Reiji.

"L-Lieutenant!"

"Lieutenant Ral!"

The people in the Zeon cosplay then all shift their attention to Ral-san! They all then make a fist and put it to the air!

[Sieg Zeon! Seig Zeon! Sieg Zeon!]

Ral-san puts his hand up as to greet them.

"What are they doing?", asked Reiji.

"They're greeting us."

The guys then gather around Ral-san.

"Have you come to sortie? It's been ages, sir."

"I'd be proud to play with you!"

"No, it's not I who'll fight today. It's this boy.", said Ral-san as he points to Reiji.

The Zeon cosplayers then look at Reiji. They give a look at him as if he's a rookie.

"He's still just a kid."

"But he must be special to have been recommended by you.", said one man as he approaches Reiji.

The man then places his hand on Reiji's shoulder.

"When did you start with Gunpla? How many have you built?"

"I never built one."

The men then have a disgruntled look. For Reiji to have never built a Gunpla pissed them off.

"You never built one before?"

"Hey kid, if you're not gonna build one, go buy a doll to play with!"

"Now, now people. A warrior must show his strength not by words, but on the battlefield. Lend this boy a hand.", said Ral-san to calm them.

"If you say so, sir."

"Reiji-kun, you can also rent Gunpla here. Choose one you like.", said Ral-san as he shows Reiji the rental Gunpla.

There were a lot of different kinds on display. Some well-made, some not. Some with good specs overall, and some that are special in certain areas.

"Rent me the weakest Gunpla of all.", said Reiji.

The men were surprised by his choice. Why would Reiji pick a weak Gunpla? The bartender then comes in with the Gunpla.

"Here is the machine you ordered."

"What's this?"

"An Earth Federation Forces combat pod called the Ball. A.K.A the spherical coffin.", said the bartender as Reiji picks it up.

"Good. Okay, let's do this. Let's play Gunpla Battle for real!", said Reiji.

"Bring it on, kid.", said one man as he smirked.

"I'll make you cry like a baby."

They all started to laugh at Reiji for choosing a weak Gunpla. Boy, they're in for a big surprise. They turn on the machine to battle Reiji. When they started to fight against Reiji, each of them get destroyed by Reiji easily!

"Battle ended."

The machine turns off as the men are shocked.

"S-So strong..."

"Is this kid from the Flanagan Institute?"

"I knew you could do it Reiji. It's impressive that you beat experienced soldiers with a Ball.", said Ral-san.

"Ral-ossan."

"What?"

"I now know two things. First, having used that Gunpla, I see how great Kaoru's Gunpla really is. And the other is, it won't even be a workout with these guys."

The cosplayers flinched a bit when they heard Reiji say that.

"His... Tatsuya Yuuki's Gunpla is way stronger than this. I want more. Is there anyone stronger around here?", asked Reiji as he clenched his fist.

"Don't get carried away, kid!"

"Don't mess with grown-ups!"

They then set the Battle System to have a five against one fight.

"Five against one? That's crazy!", said Ral-san as Reiji scoffs at them.

"They're still just small fry!"

The machine turns back on as Reiji now fights five guys by himself! The cosplayers fire missiles and beam shots at Reiji, but he dodges them easily! Then, Reiji's Ball loses an arm when it got cut off! Reiji fires missiles, and he gets someone behind him! Reiji gets hit from the beam shots and loses the other arm!

"No! Stop the fight!"

"Are you kidding? Just for this?", said Reiji as the alarm warns him of another enemy coming at him from behind.

"This is it!"

Reiji's surrounded! All five of them are closing in on him! Just when they got close, a random beam shot hits two mobile suits and destroys them! Someone new got in the fight and took out the other mobile suits with one more shot!

"What!?"

Reiji was surprised to see five enemies go down in two hits. There was a lot of smoke everywhere.

"With only two shots, he shot down five Gunpla in motion... That Gunpla is..."

A Gunpla in the smoke appears with his rifle already up. It was green and asymmetrical. The machine turns of as Reiji was not amused at the intruder.

"Who are you? Don't barge into my battle!", said Reiji.

A man with black hair, brown jacket with a yellow shirt, black pants and shoes turns to Reiji.

"Oops, you didn't need me?", he said.

"Fellini..."

Everyone loses their tension as they look at him. And why is there an accordion going off? Seriously, who's puting up the random instruments with the story? First an acoustic guitar, now an accordion?

"You're Ricardo Fellini of Italy.", said Ral-san.

"You're interesting. How about playing head-to-head?", he asked.

"Sounds fun.", said Reiji as he smirked.

* * *

Zeke's House

Zeke was showing Setsuna and Marina more about the Gunpla Batle System. This was happening when Reiji is fighting Fellini.

"You see, the controls on the Battle System are a bit like how you would control a mobile suit. And the operator has the use of a computer. The pilot fights and the operator assists the pilot.", said Zeke.

"But how do I do that?", asked Marina.

"You check the suit for problems, help the pilot find enemies and warn them, and a few other things. The operator and pilot work together as a team, so Setsuna will be counting on you Marina.", said Zeke.

"I'll do my best."

"Are you sure Marina?", asked Setsuna.

"I know that the battles that happened to use were real and that people died from it. But maybe from playing this, I might understand more of what you do when you're with Celestial Being."

"Or you could watch the episodes, the movie, read on the manga. They do show what happens while you were in Azadistan, trying to help the people. But doing all of that will take hours though.", said Zeke.

"That looks like it will take a long time and we have plenty to learn.", said Marina as she looked at the pile of manga and DVDs of the episodes.

There was a lot of them relating to the entire Gundam 00 series as Setsuna looks over them. He then sees a picture of Lockon.

"Lockon Stratus...", muttered Setsuna with a sullen look.

"Oh yeah, you know the twins and you lost one during that operation that made you go into hiding for 5 years.", said Zeke.

"So that's why I never heard from you for 5 years?"

"We never really kept in touch with each other, Marina.", said Setsuna.

Marina then looks at the Gunpla Zeke has on his shelf. Some are from Gundam UC and some from Gundam 00.

"Setsuna, those models..."

"Exia, Dynames, Virtue, Kyrios, 00 Raiser, Arios, Cherudim, Seravee. Those suits were when we fought to change the world. You made them?", asked Setsuna.

"Yeah, but those are just the samples I made myself. I even have the ones from the movie, like the Quanta, Harute, Zabanya, and Raphael. I got all the Celestial Being Gunpla since they're really cool. But I like the Unicorn and the Sinanju. I got the Master Grade for those two.", said Zeke.

"What about the Exia and Unicorn you made for battles?"

"Oh those. Hold on."

Zeke then takes out two Gunpla, the Black Knight and Excalibur.

"These are custom-made for my own taste. Gunpla's all about creativity. The wow factor along with how it can perform in Gunpla Battle is what makes Gunpla shine. Building it right and even tuning it to keep it working well is necessary. The black Unicorn is the Black Knight and the black Exia is Excalibur. I'm going to make a Sinanju soon for the tournament. It'll be metallic black with a red trim."

"Why black?", asked Marina.

"Because black's a cool color for a Gunpla."

"H-How simple..."

Marina sweatdropped at Zeke's answer.

"Oh, we have to be really good at this. The guys in the World Tournament will be tough. Were just trying to qualify for now, but once our team is in, we have our work cut out for us. Forget the ace pilots you would know. These guys can go circles around them.", said Zeke.

"Then we better get started. To fight without lives being lost. At least that's better than what I had to go through for peace. I'll help in winning the tournament.", said Setsuna.

"So will I. Trying this out would be interesting.", said Marina.

"Thanks you two. I'm sure that Kaoru would be stoked to hear this.", said Zeke.

* * *

Next Day

I was dreaming. I was calling out to Tou-san. I go to him as if I was a little kid. ...Wait, I am a little kid! Why do I look like I'm only 10 years old!? Ah forget it. At least I can enjoy this since it's just a dream. Tou-san then hugs me with a smile.

"Kaoru, I finally did it. I finished my Gunpla for the tournament.", said Tou-san as the Battle System started up.

I think this was when he was going for the tournament.

"Fly, Gundam!"

Then out of nowhere, I see the RX-78-2 Gundam fly out into the sky! It's so cool!

"What do you think Kaoru?"

"Cool!"

"Right? It sure is! Sasami, you like it?"

I then see Sasami when she was little!

"Yeah. It makes you smile, Tou-san.", said Sasami with a smile.

I then see the Gundam fly around in the night sky with Tou-san and Sasami. Even Kaa-san comes in and hugs Tou-san while giving him a kiss. We probably look like a happy family. I then started to hear someone calling out to me.

"Iori-kun? Hey, Iori-kun."

I wake up to realize that it's sunset. I'm sleeping on the desk in the art room. The one calling out to me was Mayu. My Quanta Kyuubi is on the table. I finally managed to finish it. Next to it was the 00 Hayabusa. It took me a while, but I finished that one too.

"Oh, Kirishima-san. Sorry, I must have fallen asleep.", I said.

"The teacher wants to close up this art room."

"Oh, okay."

"That's Gunpla, right?", asked Mayu.

"Yeah."

"The shape looks different from when I last saw it. And you even made a new one."

I look at the two Gunpla on the table. I finally managed to finish them.

"Yeah. I finally finished them. These Gunpla has everything I can imagine. The Quanta Kyuubi's complete and the 00 Hayabusa. The Quanta Kyuubi has the Sword Bits added. I even improved the GN Sword V Kai to have a variable output beam rifle mode while keeping its dual blade mode change. The hands have GN Claws that work both in mobile suit mode and fox mode. And the GN Shield on the back that carries the Sword Bits also function as a fighter and uses the Sword Bits as wings. It even shoots from the cannon it has. I also gave it the GN Gunblades that's used from the 00 Quanta Full Saber set. And when it goes Trans-Am, its power output is increased by 160%. And for the 00 Hayabusa, it can also transform into a falcon mode. It has the use of the GN beam sabers, a pair of GN Sword II Kai that can turn it into a dual blade or polearm, a GN Sword III Kai that can also go well with the Trans-Am Raiser and has better range than the original GN Sword III. It even has the GN Vulcans and GN Beam Machine Gun. And in falcon mode, it can attack with the GN Talons and GN Wing Blades while going really fast.", I said.

"I don't understand, but they sure sound strong."

"They're not only strong, but quick! The falcon mode from the 00 Hayabusa and the Quanta Kyuubi's Shield Fighter are so souped-up that an ordinary fighter wouldn't be able to handle them. But I built them because Reiji and Setsuna should be able to control them."

"Is Reiji the guy who came to school the other day with Setsuna?", asked Mayu.

"Yeah. I'll enter the Gunpla Battle Championship with him, Setsuna, and Zeke. And we got an operator for Setsuna. It's someone he knows.", I said as I look at the time.

It's already late! I better get home.

"I've got to go. Sorry for talking so much."

I then get my Gunpla and put them away. I then go to the door, but I remembered to tell Mayu something.

"Oh. Please don't tell the teacher I was building Gunpla here."

"Yeah, I know."

"Thanks."

Just as I was about to leave.

"Umm, Iori-kun."

"Yes?"

"Umm, can you come to my place someday?"

"Sure, but why?"

"Well..."

I then start to see Mayu blush a bit. You know, in the sunset with her blushing, she looks really beautiful. I just wish that she would go out with me. ...Wait, what am I thinking!? I have to get home!

"I-I should go."

"O-Okay."

I then head off as Mayu is still in the art room.

'Come to think of it... When we talked for the first time, at the beginning of school...'

Mayu then starts having a flashback of when I met her back then. Mayu was painting in the art room.

* * *

Flashback

"Excuse me."

Mayu turns to me as I enter the room.

"Iori-kun?"

"Oh, Kirishima-san? Oh yeah, you joined the art club. I have permission from the teacher. I came to borrow a chisel.", I said as I go for the cabinet, only to look at Mayu's drawing.

"What?"

"The drawing is good, but the colors are really nice!"

"Thanks. Do you like art?"

"Why do you ask?"

I wondered why Mayu would ask me about that. Sure I do like art, but I just do sketches for Gunpla.

"The teacher praised your drawing during art class."

"I'm only interested in drawing sketches, but I do like art. I want to visualize the images in my head. So I wanted to learn the basics of drawing."

"What for?"

"For Gunpla.", I said with a smile.

* * *

Present Day

It's at the arena for the Japan 3rd block in the Gunpla Battle World Championship. Mayu was standing outside of the arena. It's the day for the first round of the regional qualifiers.

'The thing that Iori-kun is giving his heart and soul to... That he loses sleep to create... It's Iori-kun's artwork. That's Gunpla.'

Mayu enters the building and goes to the auditorium to see the battles happening. A lot of battles were on as each Battle System has active teams fighting each other. The qualifying rounds are team battles since you have to work with them to pass on to the World Tournament. At one area, Sazaki is with his Gyan along with two other people using Gyans as well. They have one guy cornered.

"This is a good shield!"

"I know boss. It looks really cool."

"He did customize it to withstand attacks better."

Sazaki then pulls on a wire to fire off some missiles from the shield! The others do the same as missiles go at the surrounded player! A big explosion goes off as the Gunpla gets destroyed! The building then comes down on it!

"My Gyan is the best. With this, I can fight for another 10 years! And I have the best team to work with too!", said Sazaki as he waves his hand.

"Yeah, we have the right Gunpla to win all the way."

"Let's get that trophy at the World Tournament. Nothing can stop us!"

At another Battle System, a group of a Gunner Zaku Warrior, a GINN, and a LaGOWE were fighting. Against them was Kurosawa-san's Gaia Nekomata, a custom Impulse Gundam, and Yuuki-senpai's Zaku Amazing!

"Fufun, sorry boy, but you're not getting me for a girlfriend.", said Kurosawa-san as she tears apart the LaGOWE easily.

The Impulse Gundam was already behind the GINN as he cuts it in half with a beam saber.

"You left yourself open."

The Gunner Zaku Warrior was firing shots at Yuuki-senpai's Zaku Amazing!

"That's a pretty good Gunner Zaku Warrior. So I hate to damage it like what happened to your teammates."

Just as the Gunner Zaku Warrior fires at Yuuki-senpai, he jumps and shoots off the camera on the beam cannon with his revolver. He then lands in front of it with his back turned to it, quickly takes out a heat nata, and leaves it at the neck! The fighter using the Gunner Zaku Warrior surrendered as put his hands up.

"But it's not good enough to drive me into a rage. I'm left unsatisfied and frustrated. Is it arrogant of me to wish for a true battle?"

"Well, they're not like Reiji-chin and Zeke-chin. You have a lot of fun with those guys.", said Kurosawa-san.

"I wasn't there to see those two you fought, but I do want to meet them.", said the Impulse fighter.

The results show that Team Amazing won in the fourth match. The Battle System shuts down as Kurosawa-san high-fives her teammates for the win. Yuuki-senpai then notices Nayu on the bleachers, looking around.

"Kirishima-kun?"

"Yuuki-kaichou, Kurosawa-san."

"Hi hi, Mayu-chan. Having fun watching?"

"I just got here. Who is he?", asked Mayu as she looks at the Impulse fighter.

"He's another friend of mine who's really good."

A man with platinum blonde hair, gray eyes, blue jacket with a white shirt, and black pants stands next to Kurosawa-san.

"I'm Toshio Kagami. Nice to meet you.", he said as he bowed.

"Nice to meet you too."

Yuuki-senpai and Kurosawa-san go up to where Mayu is to talk to her.

"I didn't know you were interested in Gunpla Battle."

"No, it's not like that."

"Of course not. She's here because her boyfriend is here, right Mayu-chan?", said Kurosawa-san as Mayu blushes.

"N-No, that's not it at all."

"Aww, don't be so shy."

"So you're here to cheer for your classmate Iori-kun and his team.", said Yuuki-senpai as he hit the mark.

"I knew it. Maybe after the match, you would ask him out right? That way, you can get the other boys who keep going after you off your back. I mean, you have a very beautiful body and you're a good person. I'm sure he would like to have a fun time with you.", said Kurosawa-san as she teases Mayu, making her blush.

"I-I..."

"Asuka, don't tease her.", said Toshio.

"His team should be up after this match.", said Yuuki-senpai as he looks over at the match that's on right now.

* * *

At The Registration Area

As for me, I'm over at the registration, already putting up our team.

"And what's your team name going to be?", asked the receptionist.

"How about Team Celestial Being?"

"Alright. I'll put you up."

We're waiting for Reiji to come in. Our match is up next and he's still not here yet. Where is he!? I see Zeke, Setsuna, and Marina all with their Gunpla. I already gave back the Black Knight and Excalibur back to Zeke and gave the 00 Hayabusa to Setsuna.

"So this is it. 00 Hayabusa.", said Setsuna as he looked at it.

It was white and brown with yellow eyes. The head was shaped to be like a falcon. The 0 Raiser's wings appear like the Wing Gundam, but set in a way like the AGE-2 Normal Gundam.

"It looks like a falcon for some reason.", said Marina.

"Well, hayabusa is falcon in Japanese. That's why it's called 00 Hayabusa.", I said.

"Oh, that makes sense. And the one Reiji will use?"

"Quanta Kyuubi. I designed it after the legendary nine-tailed fox of Japanese folklore.", I said.

"Wow, so we have Gunpla based with animal themes.", said Marina.

I then hear an announcement go up.

[Match 7 of the Gunpla Battle World Championship Qualifiers is up next.]

"Looks like Reiji might not show up soon enough.", said Zeke.

I guess he doesn't want to come and play.

"Come on Kaoru. If it's just me and Setsuna, we'll be fine. We can cover for you.", said Zeke.

"But..."

"Zeke Alistair is right. We don't have time to wait for Reiji."

They do have a point. We do need to get going for the match or we're disqualified.

"And who knows, maybe he'll show up right when we're about to start. This situation does seem like something from a manga or anime.", said Zeke.

I sweatdropped when he said that. And Reiji thinks I read too much manga.

* * *

Auditorium

On one of the matches in play, a team using a GM Blue Destiny Unit 1 is fighting against the Blue Destiny Unit 3. the other Gunpla were already wrecked, leaving it up to those two to fight. The GM Blue Destiny Unit 1 has the Exam System on and is rushing the Blue Destiny Unit 3. Just as Unit 1 goes for a punch, Unit 3 punches it and knocks it head off!

"Battle ended."

The match ends as Unit 1 was on the table, defeated. The fighter using it then picks it up.

"My best Gunpla..."

"Don't worry man, we still have next year.", said his teammate.

"We'll have to try harder next time."

Mayu looks on to see the defeated team walk out as the other team moves on.

"Kaichou, everyone here worked really hard to build those robots. Why would they fight with them?", asked Mayu.

"It's all because they all worked so hard on them. Their own Gunpla is the strongest. Even if it damages their machines, they want to prove it. That's why.", said Yuuki-senpai.

"To prove their strength?", asked Mayu.

"Yeah. To make a great Gunpla and the best way to show it is to use it in battle. You're in the art club, right?", asked Kurosawa-san.

"Yes."

"And don't you show off your paintings in a way?"

"I do. I send them to art museums and people look at them. But can't they also do that with those robots?"

"Well you can, but it's better to see them moving around in action. Isn't art a way to express yourself? Then think of Gunpla Battle as a way for fighters to express themselves in the battlefield. The field as their canvas and their Gunpla as their brush.", said Kurosawa-san as she smiled.

"When you put it that way, you do make a point."

"Try it out yourself one day. Maybe you can make a really good Gunpla that would one day make a great picture. Maybe even have Iori-chin help you out in making a great picture. You might even get very lucky~."

Mayu then started to blush as Kurosawa-san teased her.

"Come on, Asuka. Now you're doing that on purpose.", said Toshio as Kurosawa-san sticks her tongue out.

"Iori-kun's here. And he's brought his teammates.", said Yuuki-senpai as I along with Zeke, Setsuna, and Marina walk into the arena.

"Hm? Isn't there someone missing in that group?", asked Kurosawa-san.

"You're right. Iori-kun's partner isn't with them. And it looks like they have another member added to their team.", said Yuuki-senpai.

"Well that's not good. You said that he has a partner for his Gunpla.", said Toshio.

"He does, but I wonder why he's not here?"

"Maybe he's running late.", said Kurosawa-san.

"I hope that's what it is, or Iori-kun's Gunpla won't be seen in action much."

The announcements then go off.

[We now begin match seven of the first round of the regional qualifying tournament.]

We then go to the Battle System as our opponents are ready for us.

"Is he going to fight himself with his Gunpla? But his control skills are..."

"Iori-kun.", said Mayu as she makes a worried look.

"Don't worry, Mayu-chan. Onii-chan will be fine."

Mayu turns around to see Sasami.

"Hey Sasami-chan."

"Hi Kurosawa-senpai. Looks like Reiji isn't here yet. He did call to say that he was coming to help Onii-chan.", said Sasami.

"So Reiji will be here?", asked Yuuki-senpai.

"Yeah, he should be here right about now."

I know I have my team with me, but I wanted Reiji to control my Gunpla. Sure, I know that he wants revenge on Yuuki-senpai and that it's me, Zeke, Setsuna and Marina who want to win the championship. I can only blame myself for dragging him into all this. I then put the GP base on the Battle System along with Zeke and Setsuna. Like they say in Gundam, that's just my ego. I then see the Battle System disperse Plavsky particles.

"Field 3, Forest."

I mean, he guy has no common sense. And he's so willful. Like he comes from another world, like Setsuna and Marina.

"Please set your Gunpla."

I see Zeke and Setsuna set up the Black Knight and 00 Hayabusa.

"Hey, is that a custom 00 Raiser?", asked Kurosawa-san.

"Yeah, it's something else Onii-chan made for the team.", said Sasami.

Marina is ready as the computer screen turns on for her.

"Amazing...!"

Marina is amazed from seeing the Plavsky particles make up her operator's station.

"I see. From this point of view, it is interesting.", said Setsuna as he places his hands on the controls.

Zeke is already changed into Z.

"Zahahahaha, let's go get 'em!"

As for me, I just look at the GP base. We made a promise that we would fight together. Along with Zeke and Setsuna, and now Marina.

"Why? Why, Reiji? You fool!", I said.

"Who's a fool?"

I then heard a familiar voice. We turn to see Reiji along with Ral-san! Reiji looks exhausted, like if he ran to get here!

"I knew that he would get here.", said Sasami as she smiled.

"So that's Reiji. Let's see what he's got.", said Toshio.

"You made it.", said Setsuna.

"Come on! Get in the game and let's crush them!", said Z.

"Sorry I'm late.", said Reiji.

I then smile as I see Reiji was willing to do this. This is perfect! Our whole team is here!

"Reiji. What happened to your hands?", I asked as I saw his hands were bandaged up.

"I'm fine. Let's start.", said Reiji.

"Can you fight without practice?"

"Trust me."

"I think Reiji has had plenty of practice. I can tell from those hands.", said Setsuna.

"Hey Reiji, you better make things awesome!", said Z.

"Don't worry. It's not just me, but all of us.", said Reiji.

"I'll do that. Take the Gunpla I built, a machine made just for you."

I then take out the completed Quanta Kyuubi.

"The Quanta Kyuubi Completed."

"It's so perfect.", said Yuuki-senpai.

"Hoh, looks like he was busy perfecting it.", said Kurosawa-san.

"So that's the Quanta Kyuubi. Interesting.", said Toshio.

"It was supposed to be mine.", said Sazaki as he bit on a handkerchief.

"I'm impressed you completed it to that level, Kaoru."

"I know this will be very interesting.", said Sasami as she smiled.

Reiji then sets the Quanta Kyuubi on the GP base and everyone is ready to start the match. The Battle System scans the Quanta Kyuubi as the controls form. My terminal then shows up as we all get ready to launch.

"Let's go Reiji, Zeke, Setsuna, Marina."

"Yeah!"

"Zahahahahahaha! Let's get 'em!"

"Understood."

"Okay."

"Battle start."

"Um, 00 Hayabusa, you're ready for launch.", said Marina.

"Roger. 00 Hayabusa, Setsuna F. Seiei. Launching.", said Setsuna as he flies out with his eyes glowing.

"Did he say Setsuna F. Seiei?", asked Yuuki-senpai.

"Yup. He's the real deal if your asking.", said Sasami as Yuuki-senpai, Kurosawa-san, and Toshio gasp in surprise.

"No way... THE Setsuna F. Seiei, Soran Ibrahim, is actually here!?", asked a surprised Kurosawa-san.

"Zahahahahahaha! Rage! Rage on Black Knight!", said Z as he then launches.

"Quanta Kyuubi Completed!"

"Let's go!"

Reiji then flies out in the Quanta Kyuubi. The three of us closed up formation as we saw our opposing team. A group of three Hambrabis. One of them started to fire at Setsuna. Setsuna dodges the shots and fires back at the Hambrabi, only to see him dodge the attack. Another one tries to use his beam saber on Z, but gets blocked by Z and leaves them in a sword lock.

"Come on! Come on! Make it really good!", said Z.

The last one was firing at Reiji. Reiji dodged each shot as the Hambrabi fighting us transformed and fired it's beam rifle at us! Reiji kept dodging and fired the GN Sword V Kai at the enemy, destroying the beam rifle! It then transforms and flies off!

"This is an amazing Gunpla, Kaoru!"

It's you who's amazing Reiji. The performance is way higher, but you control it like your own body. How do you do it?

* * *

Outside the Arena

Fellini is on his scooter as he watches the match from his smart phone. His hands are just as bandaged up as Reiji's as he waves them.

"I can't believe you made me fight 200 battles with you."

He then looks at the arena with a small smile.

"Show them that your skills are equally matched with the Italian champ's!"

* * *

Arena

I then look to see Z giving his opponent a hard time as he starts to push him back.

"Is that all you got!? Come on! I want a fight out of this one!", said Z as he slashed the wing of his opponent.

The one fighting Setsuna transforms into mobile suit mode and tries to use the beam saber on Setsuna. Setsuna however transforms the 00 Hayabusa into falcon mode and turns on the GN Wing Blades.

"It can transform too?", asked Yuuki-senpai.

"Yup. Onii-chan made the 00 Hayabusa for Setsuna since the 00 series is Setsuna best set of Gundams. Making it transform only makes it even better.", said Sasami.

"Hayabusa, huh? Well, it kinda does look like a falcon.", said Kurosawa-san.

"Setsuna, the GN Wing Blades should be able to cut it in half.", said Marina.

"Understood."

Setsuna then goes fast and rushes his opponent. As soon as the Hambrabi tries to slash Setsuna, it was already cut in half by the GN Wing Blades when Setsuna made his pass! The Hambrabi then blows up as the 00 Hayabusa then goes back to mobile suit mode!

"What good performance! Kaoru's other Gunpla performs like his Quanta Kyuubi does. But it's pilot is amazing.", said Ral-san.

Z had his opponent on the ropes. The opposing Hambrabi tries to get away, but Z fires his beam magnum and takes it down!

"Tch, you weren't too much fun at all.", said Z as he was a bit displeased.

"He even fine tuned the Black Knight's Beam Magnum!?", said Ral-san.

It was now down to Reiji and his opponent.

"Stay out of this one guys. He's mine."

The last Hambrabi tries to shoot us down with its MA Beam Rifle, but Reiji dodges each shot!

"Target acquired! Use the GN Sword V Kai: Rifle mode!"

Reiji then switches the mode on the GN Sword V Kai.

" "Goooooooooooooooooo!" "

Reiji fires as his shot tears the last Hambrabi in half and makes it explode!

"Nice shot gunslinger!", said Z as he smirked.

"Good shot Reiji.", said Setsuna.

"Where does that power come from!?", asked a surprised Sazaki.

"With only one shot...!", said Ral-san.

"Wow.", said Mayu.

"Fufun, that's my Onii-chan!", said Sasami.

Yuuki-senpai was amazed at the power the Quanta Kyuubi has.

"Whoa, he sure brought out a lot of power in that shot.", said Kurosawa-san.

"So that's Reiji's skill. Interesting.", said Toshio.

"Battle ended."

The machine turns off as the particles fade away.

"Z barely had any fun from it. Oh well.", said Zeke as he was back to normal.

"The targets were eliminated. Just like my usual intervention operations.", said Setsuna.

"We won!", said Marina as she hugs Setsuna and then realizes it and backs off while blushing.

"That was easy, Kaoru! Huh?", said Reiji.

"We won round one. With the Gunpla I built.", I said as I had tears in my eyes.

Reiji then gives me a pat on the back and Zeke ruffles my hair.

"Why are you looking so weepy? We're gonna keep winning, right?", asked Reiji.

"Yeah. Let's practice more for next week's round two!", I said as I wiped my tears away.

"Toughest training, right?"

"Oh yeah! We should toughen up for when we face Team Amazing.", said Zeke.

"I'll help out in training. My combat style should prove to be useful for it.", said Setsuna.

"I guess I should make something to eat for you all. You can't train on an empty stomach.", said Marina.

Mayu then takes a sigh a relief as she then looks at Yuuki-senpai. His face has a look of content and excitement.

"Oh? You look fired up Yuuki-chin. Well, I can understand. That Zeke guy sure handled that really well.", said Kurosawa-san.

Yuuki-senpai then walks off with Kurosawa-san and Toshio with a smile.

"Now I've seen it, Iori-kun. The true performance of your new model..."

"Yeah, and that 00 Hayabusa was interesting. I never thought that the 00 series of Gundams could do that.", said Toshio.

"That's why Yuuki-chin's interested in Kaoru-chin. He makes something interesting. I know that when we face them, we'll have lots of fun.", said Kurosawa-san with a smile.

Mayu then looks over to me and the rest of Team Celestial Being. Other people come over to us as they want to see the Gunpla we have. She then smiles as Sasami notices.

"So this is Gunpla."

"It sure is. Did you fall in love Mayu-chan?"

"Eh!? W-W-What are you talking about Sasami-chan?", said a flustered Mayu as she blushes.

"Fufun, you know what I mean."

* * *

On the Road

Fellini drives his scooter as he was satisfied with the match he saw.

'Reiji the fighter, and Kaoru Iori the builder. Along with Zeke Alistair and two people who look familiar, Setsuna and Marina. Sounds like they came from the Gundam 00 anime, if they're not really cosplaying that is. I never expected a team build like them at a regional qualifying tournament. Now I'm really excited for the world tournament!', he thought.

Fellini then gets a call from his phone.

"Hello?"

[Hey Fellini, did you see that Gunpla that blasted that Hambrabi in half?]

"Yeah, I did. I know the boys who use that Gunpla. They sure have an interesting team."

[Looks like we got a wild card in the tournament.]

"You bet. And I know it will be exciting."

[Yeah. I'll see you when you get back. Italy's team, Fenice Splendore, will definitely be looking out for them.]

"Yeah. Later."

Fellini then hangs up and rides on.

* * *

Home

We got back home after winning round one of the regionals. I yawned as I was dusting the shelves and Sasami was minding the cash register. Reiji, Zeke and Setsuna are using the Battle System for training. Marina was helping out with dusting.

"Today was a really good day. We won the first round.", said Marina.

"And we'll keep going. All the way to the top.", I said.

I then hear the bell go off.

"Welcome."

I look to see Mayu enter the store with a boy. Sasami then had a grin on her face.

"Kirishima-san?"

"Hello Iori-kun."

Mayu was wearing a white blouse with a blue skirt and knee high socks with white shoes. And I can see her... Gah, get your mind out of the gutter!

"Did you need something?"

"My little brother wants to build a Gunpla. Do you have any for beginners?", asked Mayu.

"Sure."

I then look for a simple Gunpla for her little brother to build.

"For your little brother, I recommend this one.", I said.

"Iori-kun."

"Yeah?"

"Can you also give me one to build too? I want to make one up of my own.", said Mayu.

"Of course. Which would you like?"

Mayu looks around and finds two Gunpla on the shelves. One is a Zeta Gundam and the other is a Wing Zero Endless Waltz version.

"Hmm, they both look so good. I wonder how I can make the two together."

"A patchwork?"

"Well, I like that Zeta Gundam. It looks cool. But I also like those wings from the other one."

"Oh, I can help you out with that. Your own custom Gunpla."

"Thank you, Iori-kun. And... about the other day, w-will you still visit?", asked Mayu.

"S-Sure.", I said nervously as I could feel Sasami staring at us.

"Hoh? Going to Mayu-chan's parents to ask her to go out with her?", said Sasami with a grin.

"S-Shut up!", I said with my face all red.

_A/N: Looks like things are heating up with Kaoru and Mayu. I still need help in making OCs for the World Tournament, so send in ideas please. Character name, Gunpla, that kind of stuff. Next time, Gunpla Idol Kirara. It's Fellini's future girlfriend and Mayu's going to get jealous. And now the featured Gunpla, the 00 Hayabusa._

GN-0000/H 00 Hayabusa

Transformable Mobile Suit

Developed from: GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser

Power Plant: 2x GN Drives

Weapons: 2x 4-tube Missile Launcher, 2x GN Beam Machine Gun, 2x GN Beam Saber, 2x GN Sword II Kai, 4x GN Vulcans, 2x GN Talons (falcon mode only), 4x GN Wing Blades (falcon mode only), GN Sword III Kai, GN Shield (optional)


	4. Gunpla Idol Kirara

Arena

Our battlefield is in the desert. It's just me and Reiji against a Marasai. Setsuna and Zeke were taking care of the Hizacks that went up against them. So far, we've only faced off against teams that had mobile suits from the Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam series. Setsuna goes up against the Hizack that was chasing after him.

"Setsuna, be careful. He's firing his machine gun.", said Marina.

The Hizack fires at the 00 Hayabusa that's using the falcon mode. It's trying to shoot it down, but to no avail.

"It's okay, Marina.", said Setsuna as he transforms to mobile suit mode and fires his GN Sword III Kai at the machine gun from the Hizack.

The machine gun explodes as he then takes out his beam saber. But before he could attack, Setsuna already tears it apart by transforming into falcon mode and uses the GN Talons.

"N-No way...!"

"The target is down.", said Setsuna as he sees Z toying with his opponent.

"Come on. Come on! Make it fun for me!"

Zeke's using the Excalibur this time. He's been dodging each shot his opponent fires at him.

"Ngh! What are you, crazy!?"

"Crazy? Crazy!? I'll show you crazy!", said Z as the Excalibur's eyes flash.

He then gets out the Shiranui and Unryu katanas and starts to slowly pick apart the Hizack he's fighting. He stabs the legs and pins it to the ground!

"S-Stop it! M-My Gunpla!"

"That's what you get for calling me crazy!", said Z as he then gets out the GN Long Blade and stabs the arm.

I sweatdropped as I saw Z doing that to him. Poor guy, having to see that. I should at least have a talk with Zeke about his alter ego. It makes me worry. Z then stabs the other arm with the GN Short Blade and starts to dissect his opponent with the GN beam sabers. Geez, talk about brutal. Z then finishes it off by slicing the Hizack in half with the GN Sword.

"Hmph, that's what you get."

"Hey Kaoru, Z's starting to creep me out.", said Reiji.

"L-Let's just get back to our opponent.", I said.

Reiji sees the Marasai trying to get a shot on us. Reiji fires the GN Sword V Kai at it, but he dodges the shot. Then, the Marasai starts charging up the Hyper Mega Launcher.

"Hyper Mega Launcher incoming! Block it!"

Reiji saw the Hyper Mega Launcher reaching full charge and it was ready to fire!

" "Go!" "

The Marasai fires off at the Quanta Kyuubi! Reiji quickly blocks at the last moment as the hit makes a huge could of smoke!

"We did it!"

They celebrated to quickly. My Quanta Kyuubi won't go down from that! Especially since the Sword Bits can make a GN Field to defend! The Quanta Kyuubi's eyes flash as Reiji makes it jump up!

"Dammit!"

"One more shot!"

The Marasai charges once more to shoot!

"Rifle mode, maximum power!"

"Okay!"

Reiji then fires at the Marasai as the Marasai fires back! The two clashing beam shots tried to push each other, but ours overpowered it and hit the Marasai! It ended up taking out the arm.

"Guh! We need to-"

"Too slow!"

Reiji then stabs it while in fox mode with the GN Dual Blade. He then jumps off as the Marasai falls down and explodes!

"Yeah! That's our win!", I said.

* * *

Unknown Place

Two men were looking at the footage of the battle.

"The Quanta Kyuubi. A customized Gunpla based on the 00 Quanta. Along with the Excalibur and the 00 Hayabusa, which are customized Gunpla based on the Exia and 00 Raiser respectively. The Quanta Kyuubi's main weapon is the GN Sword V Kai that changes into the GN Dual Blade. The Excalibur's main weapon is the GN Sword. And the 00 Hayabusa's main weapon is the GN Sword III Kai. Presumably, all three main weapons have a rifle mode in which the output of the beam is variable. The GN Sword V Kai's output at high-power, can rival that of a Hyper Mega Launcher. Maybe even surpass it and probably destroy an asteroid if used in Trans-Am state.", said one man.

"Such a high output... How does the weapon endure it?", asked the other.

"Please look at this."

He then changes the focus of the footage to the GN Sword V Kai.

"In rifle mode, the barrel interior probably uses metal parts for improved durability. And its ability to change modes such as sword, rifle, and dual blade make it very versatile. Also, it can generate a GN Field capable of withstanding a shot from a Hyper Mega Launcher. If going by the mechanics of how the 00 Quanta would be like if used for battle instead of how it was used in the movie, that GN Field it has would most likely withstand a lot of power that even a colony laser would be useless. He most likely found a way to keep a high output for both offense and defense that makes this Gunpla very dangerous. And that's just this Gunpla alone. The 00 Hayabusa is also another one of his Gunpla and even that one has it's share of capabilities that can rival the Quanta Kyuubi."

"That would take such perseverance... Did that boy built them all by himself?"

"It's fate. The builder, Kaoru Iori, is the son of the runner-up in the 2nd Gunpla Battle Championship World Tournament. Remember Takeshi Iori?", said the man as he opens the door and leaves the room.

"I see. No wonder.", said the other as he followed him.

"Even so, our victory is unshakeable. A battle has already begun... Before you enter the battlefield.", he said as he opens another door.

The sound of music blaring out loudly goes off as someone is singing. The fanboys were having fun hearing the person on stage sing. The song then ends.

"Kirara~!"

"Thank you, everybody! Kiraran!", she said as she made a pose and winked for her fanboys.

* * *

City

Reiji is with Fellini as they talk about their teams progress in the tournament. Reiji looks out into the bay as Fellini was on his scooter.

"I see. You've made it through round two. For now, congratulations, Reiji.", said Fellini.

"It was easy. With Kaoru's Gunpla, me and the rest of our team, we can beat any-"

"Not so fast."

"What?"

"Gunpla has a long history that you still know nothing about. If you lower your guard, someone will trip you up.", said Fellini as he smirked.

"Are you saying that's you and your team?", asked Reiji.

Fellini then turns on his scooter and fastens his helmet.

"Keep on winning, Reiji. I look forward to seeing you and your team at the World Tournament.", said Fellini as he puts on his sunglasses and rides off.

Reiji watches Fellini ride off as his thoughts go to the tournament.

"World Tournament... It seems like I've got yet another reason not to lose. Right, Kaoru, Zeke, Setsuna, Marina?", said Reiji as he then looks out into the water.

* * *

Home

"Kaoru."

"What is it, Kaa-san?"

"Would you find the Gunpla that the customer is looking for? I don't know much about them.", asked Kaa-san.

I look to see that a customer is looking a the Gunpla on the shelves. She was wearing a purple coat and a pink hat. Her purple hair went down and was tied.

"Hey Onii-chan, don't you go cheating on Mayu-chan, you hear?", said Sasami.

Since when did Mayu and I become a couple? The customer then turns around and smiles at me.

"Thank you."

It's like I can feel an aura of cuteness coming from her smile.

"Uh oh, he's gone Sasami.", said Zeke as he waves his hand in front of my face.

"Wake up, stupid Onii-chan!", said Sasami as she kicks me in the nuts!

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

I think my voice went an octave higher from that kick!

"That must hurt. Are you okay, Kaoru?", asked Marina.

"I'm...okay...", I said weakly as I held my lower area, reeling from the pain.

Geez Sasami, there was no need to hit me there! I know she would like Mayu to be her big sister, but there was no need for her to hit me right in the groin!

"Geez, focus already.", said Sasami.

"R-Right... What kind of Gunpla are you looking for?", I asked weakly.

"I'm looking for a GM kit. The Cold Districts Type from 0080.", she said.

"Oh, that. It's over here.", I said as I went to get it.

I get the Gunpla kit of what she asked for. I'm still feeling the pain down there. I hope I don't end up pissing blood from that kick.

"Is this the one?", I asked.

"Yes, this is it. Thank you."

"No problem. Are you familiar with Gunpla?"

"I love the GMs from 'War in the Pocket'. GM Command, GM Command Space Type, GM Sniper II... The Draken-E included with the GM Sniper II was cute, too."

She knows her mobile suits that for sure. Not many would know them this well unless you saw the episodes.

"That's the Riah Forces' middle mobile suit, right?", I asked.

"Yeah, that's it!", said the customer excitedly.

"Boy, aren't they getting a bit chummy. Right Setsuna?", said Zeke.

Setsuna was dusting the shelves as he heard Zeke.

"Don't mind me. I'm not involved in this.", said Setsuna.

"Well you're no fun.", said Zeke as he smiles sheepishly.

Just outside of the store, Mayu was walking towards my place with the Gunpla kits she bought. A smile was plastered on her face as she thought back to when she asked if I would help her.

"You have questions about the Gunpla you bought the other day? Would you like to build it here?"

Those are the words Mayu heard from me when she asked for my help. She then started to run so that she can get started. Just as she got to the door to look through the window, she saw me talking with the customer. Reiji then see Mayu standing in front of the door.

"You're the one I met in the place called 'school'. Did you come to see Kaoru?", asked Reiji until he noticed that something was wrong.

He then looks into the store to see me talking with the customer.

"Who's that girl?", he asked.

Mayu then thought that she would be a bother and started to go back home instead.

"Hey, didn't you come to see Kaoru? What's with her?"

Mayu ignored Reiji's question and walked off. Reiji then heads into the store as the customer then leaves satisfied.

"Yo, Reiji. You should have seen Kaoru get hit in the nuts.", said Zeke.

"Hey, don't make fun of my misery!"

"I just saw that girl from that 'school' place. She looked annoyed."

"A girl from school? You mean Mayu?"

"Yeah, she had her Gunpla kits with her.", said Reiji.

Oh yeah, I remembered that if she needed my help in building Gunpla, she could make them here. Hmm, now why do I feel a very intense aura right now? I turn around to see Sasami looking mad.

"Uh, Sasami?"

"Onii-chan, you idiot!", she said as she kicks me again!

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Ugh, not again. Geez, what's Sasami's problem!? What did I do!? I then go back to my room to work on the Gunpla to get them ready for the next round. Reiji then follows me to my room as I started to work.

"Hey Kaoru."

"Yeah?"

"That chick in the store earlier, is she your girlfriend?", asked Reiji.

"Eh!? No, it's not like that. She's just a customer."

"You seemed to be hitting it off with her. Maybe that got Sasami mad."

"We were talking about Gundam."

"Alright. How boring."

I was checking the parts on the Quanta Kyuubi and getting it ready for the next round before I start on the 00 Hayabusa.

"I've never met a girl other than Sasami who knows so much about Gundam.", I said.

I then think back to my earlier conversation with her.

"Eh!? Kaoru-kun, you're participating in the Gunpla Battle Championship?"

"For now, I'm past round two, but..."

"Wow, amazing!"

"P-Please..."

"When's the third round? I'll go cheer for you."

"I..."

I then feel a very threatening aura right now.

"Calm down, Sasami.", said Kaa-san.

Sasami could only pout in frustration.

"I can tell from looking at your display. There's no doubt that your Gunpla are strong."

"You really think so?", I asked nervously as I heard something snap.

I could see Sasami's eyes wanting to hurt me right now. Talk about role reversal about whose protecting who.

"Uhuh.", said Reiji as my mind comes back to the present.

"Anyway, I should get them ready for the next round."

"Yeah, you do that. I'm gonna go and let you do your work.", said Reiji as he left the room.

* * *

Next Day

It's morning at school. I come into the classroom and I already see Mayu was there reading a book.

"Good morning, Kirishima.", I said as I went to my seat.

"M-Morning.", she said as she tensed up a bit.

"Listen, about yesterday, she was just a customer. That's all. We were just talking about Gunpla.", I said.

"I-I see."

"Did you build the Gunpla you bought the other day? If you have any questions or if you want me to help build it for you, please feel free to ask me."

"O-Okay. ...Iori-kun."

"Yes?"

"N-Nevermind.", she said.

I wonder if she's still troubled over what happened yesterday. Of course, I got kicked in the groin twice because Sasami thought I was going to make the customer my girlfriend. She's cute I'll give her that. But Mayu, I feel like I'm better off being with her. Of course, I don't really have the guts to actually ask her out myself. Not with all the other guys at school trying to ask her out. And I really feel out of my league on trying to ask her out. I do like her, and I do want to try. But I just feel like it would be hard to pull off.

'Man, I really want to go out with Mayu. But, does she like me? I hope she does. I...'

It was then after school. I was just leaving school so that I can head back home. Zeke and Sasami already went ahead of me to work while I was working on the Gunpla.

Mayu sees me walking back home, but stops as she sees the same customer from yesterday. That customer then comes out of hiding and greets me. Mayu then drops her bag and has a gloomy expression on her face.

"Ah, Iori-kun.", she said weakly.

Then, a car rolls up and stops next to Mayu. The window opens up to show Yuuki-senpai inside.

"What's wrong, Kirishima-kun? You dropped your bag.", he said as he then noticed something was wrong.

He then looks to where Mayu was looking at. He sees me talking to the customer from yesterday.

"That girl..."

"Do you know her?", asked Mayu hurriedly.

"I think I've seen her before at a Gunpla Battle venue. I could be mistaken, though.", said Yuuki-senpai.

Just as Mayu was about to look, the customer and I were already gone. She then starts to look around to find me. While she was looking, I'm with the customer at the park. We both sat at the bench.

"So what's your name? I never got it before.", I asked.

"Call me Mihoshi."

"I'm Kaoru Iori. So Mihoshi-san, why did you come to see me?"

"Do I need a reason to come see you?", she asked as she inched closer to me.

I nervously went further away from her as I think I was blushing. Come on heart, don't betray Mayu!

"No, it's not like that. But how did you know I went to Seiho Academy?", I asked as she backed off.

This seems too fishy. How would she know where I went to school? And why is she really here for?

"Oh, that's feminine intuition.", she said as she made a pose.

...That is the lamest excuse...ever...of all time.

"I don't suppose you would be a Newtype now, would you?"

"No, I'm only joking.", she said as she chuckled.

If there's one thing Zeke taught me, it's to be a bit skeptical about others. You never know what they're thinking.

"Oh, yes. Would you like some tea?", she said as she held out two bottles of tea.

Well, I do want to save up on money and she's offering. Well, can't hurt too much.

"Alright. Thanks.", I said as I took the bottle and opened it up.

I then drank some tea. I was starting to get thirsty.

"So..."

"I wonder if I could see the Gunpla you made for the championship.", said Mihoshi-san.

Well, that's kinda odd. Sure I would show it to her, but this seems very fishy. My instincts tell me don't do it. Well, if it's just to look, then I can deal with that.

"Alright."

I then take out the Quanta Kyuubi. I brought this one with me today so that I could work on it. I left the 00 Hayabusa back home.

"It's as cool as I expected! Can I touch it?"

"I'll just hold it for you. I'm still trying to tune a few things.", I said as she takes a closer look.

"Wow, it's based on the 00 Quanta."

"You sure know your Gunpla."

"Impressive. It's sword is original. And you have other things original to the Gunpla as well. It must've taken you days."

"Yeah, coming up with something original was a bit difficult."

"Can it transform?", asked Mihoshi as I turned the Gunpla to let her see the back.

"Yeah. It can transform into a fox."

"A fox? How cute. I never seen someone do that with the 00 Quanta."

"Also, the shield has a fun gimmick to it."

"Really? What is it?"

She's asking for too much. I then started to feel something wrong and put the Gunpla on the bench.

"Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom."

"Yeah, I'll wait here."

"Okay."

I then ran of to find the nearest toilet without having my butt drop bombs before reaching destination. While I was away, Mayu goes to the park to find Mihoshi-san holding my Quanta Kyuubi. Mayu then goes up to her.

"Exuse me. That's Iori-kun's Gunpla..."

"Yeah, I asked him to show it to me. Who are you, anyway?", asked Mihoshi-san.

"I'm..."

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Huh, Kirishima-san? Why are you here?", I asked as Mihoshi-san giggled.

"I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea. Kaoru was just showing me his Gunpla. So don't worry. Thank you, Kaoru. I'll see you at the store again.", she said as she was leaving.

"Oh, yeah. Thank you."

'Ufufu, now for the one with the custom Unicorn and Exia.', thought Mihoshi-san.

I then look at Mayu.

"Kirishima-san? Is everything okay?", I asked.

She then started to run of with a disappointed look. Geez, if Sasami saw this, she'll kill me. I also see Ral-san leaving the bathroom.

"I see. So this is youth.", said Ral-san.

"See what?", I asked.

"You'll know when you're older."

"You're not helping much."

* * *

Home

I went back home after seeing Mayu run off in the park after seeing Mihoshi-san. I was eating dinner with everyone.

"So Onii-chan, how come you came back home later than usual?", asked Sasami.

"I ran into Mihoshi-san when I was coming back.", I said.

I then thought I heard something snap. I look to see Sasami looking very pissed. What did I do?

"Hey Kaoru, what did you do to get your sister mad?", asked Reiji as he whispered.

"How should I know?"

Sasami seems to be getting mad a lot lately. I don't even know why. I mean, when Mihoshi-san came to our shop, she kicked me twice just for getting along with her. But Mihoshi-san is just a customer.

"Onii-chan, tell me. Did you happen to see Mayu-chan when you were with that customer?", asked Sasami.

"Y-Yeah. I was at the park with Mihoshi-san and after going off for a bit, I saw both her and Kirishima-san talking."

I could then see Sasami grumbling a bit. But first, how did she know that? Is someone telling her this kind of stuff? I hope not.

'No one but Mayu-chan should get close to Onii-chan. That customer better not get in the way of Onii-chan's love life with Mayu-chan.'

I can clearly see a dark aura going around Sasami for some reason. It's pretty thick.

"Kaoru, your sister's starting to creep me out.", whispered Reiji.

"I don't know why she's acting like this. This is a first for me.", I whispered back.

I then see Kaa-san hug Sasami. Sasami then stops as she felt Kaa-san. Well, she's the only one who can calm her down when she gets mad.

"Now Sasami, it's your brother's love life, so let him handle it."

"Like how he handles mine?"

"W-Well, you know your brother is looking out for you."

"Just like me! Onii-chan is too open for them. I know that Mayu-chan is the perfect girl for him. I mean, she's really talented in art, she's has a body that makes guys chase her, and I know that she has a thing for Onii-chan."

I nearly choke on my food from what Sasami said. No, there's no way Mayu is like that when it comes to me. Well sure, I do wish it was like that, but I really don't feel like I can compete with the other men who go after her. It's only a dream to me.

"Sasami, what are you talking about? You know Kirishima-san isn't like that with me.", I said.

I then see Sasami give me an unamused look.

"Geez Onii-chan. The way you say it, it's like you don't even know."

"Well of course I don't know. I really don't know what you're talking about.", I said.

"Poor Mayu-chan. I can't believe that my Onii-chan doesn't even realize her feelings for him.", she said as she takes out a handkercheif and wipes her tears.

Seriously, what is she talking about? If Mayu really likes me, wouldn't she just say it already? Besides...I would like to say that I like her a lot to her.

* * *

With Zeke

Zeke was at the convenience store as he then sees Mihoshi-san.

"Oh, it's you. You're from the other day."

"Yes. I'm glad you recognize me."

"So what's a girl like you doing here? Getting a few things for dinner?", asked Zeke.

"Yeah. Say, you don't mind if I take a look at your Gunpla, will you?", she asked.

"Nope. I don't have it with me and if I did, I'm not careless enough to let others touch it unless it's someone I trust. Unfortunately for you, you're not on my trusted list.", said Zeke.

"Come on, don't be stingy. Just let me see it when you get back home. I'll wait here if I have to."

Zeke could tell something was off. Why would a stranger ask to see his Gunpla?

"Sorry, but I won't. I'll be needing it in top condition and I can't risk letting some stranger touch it before an important day."

"But I'm not a stranger. You know me from the other day."

"Exactly my point. I only know you as a customer. An acquaintance. I don't know you personally to let you see my Gunpla. Now if you'll excuse me, I got dinner to make.", said Zeke as he then buys his food and heads back home.

"Tch. Like this, it'll be hard to pull it off. And the other member of their team lives with that guy I just met. I bet if I asked him, he would be warned and it would be more difficult to get the win."

Mihoshi-san then leaves after buying something from the convenience store. Zeke then heads home and sees Setsuna and Marina.

"Is something wrong Zeke?", asked Setsuna.

"No, everything's okay. Just someone wanted to see my Gunpla before the day of round three. Good thing I didn't have it with me. That person was kinda suspicious though. Like something was telling me not to do it no matter what.", said Zeke.

"You think this person wanted to do something bad?", asked Marina.

"Most likely. I hope Kaoru didn't see her. I get the feeling that she was up to no good."

"Her? Who is she?"

"That customer from the other day. The way she came to me, asking to see my Gunpla just let out red flags on my face. It was way too obvious."

Setsuna then thinks about it for a bit.

"If she did that, then we should be wary. I have a feeling that she may be related to tomorrow's match."

"I hope not or she's going to get her ass kicked for trying something like that. She'll be sorry for messing with us like that.", said Zeke as he cracked his knuckles.

* * *

Next Day

It's the day of the third round. Today, the matches are set up as one-on-one matches for the teams. Mayu is outside the auditorium, thinking about the other day where she saw me talking to Mihoshi-san.

'I won't let that woman take Kaoru from me. I want him.', she thought.

"Are you going in, miss?"

Mayu heard that and turned to see Ral-san behind her.

"Oh, sorry if I surprised you.", said Ral-san.

'It's that weird old man. If I remember, Sasami-chan called him Ral-san.'

"You must be here because you must be interested in Gunpla Battle. Let's go.", he said as he dragged Mayu inside.

"Um..."

"Where we're going, you'll see ultimate battles. Besides, you can get in for free."

"It's not that..."

Mayu reluctantly enters the auditorium to see the ongoing battles. On one match, and Infinite Justice Gundam is facing off against Yuuki-senpai's Zaku Amazing. Yuuki-senpai was firing off shots at it and gets a hit on it. Then, he gets out the heat nata as his Zaku Amazing's mono-eye flashes; cutting his enemy in half with it.

"In the third round of the matches of the regional qualifying tournament, the winner of the match one in the three battles is Team Amazing.", said the MC.

Yuuki-senpai fixes his hair as Toshio and Kurosawa-san join him.

"His Zaku's been tuned up even more. He's something. His Gunpla was already so perfect.", I said.

"Yes, there was a lot of skill shown in that match.", said Setsuna.

"It was amazing. He's so good with that.", said Marina.

"Well, it's not called Zaku Amazing for show.", said Zeke.

"Ours is still stronger. We'll prove it in this tournament!", said Reiji.

"I'm looking forward to it. But before that, your team should concentrate on round three. Your next opposing team has won the first two rounds by default. You should watch out.", said Yuuki-senpai.

"Yeah, so it's bad luck to think you won before doing anything, Reiji-chin.", said Kurosawa-san.

"It's stuff like that that gets fighters screwed over. Don't let your guard down.", said Toshio.

"By default?", I asked.

"You got a problem with-"

Before Reiji could complain, the MC announces our match going up.

"We shall now begin the set for match seven."

"It's our turn. Let's go!"

[Yes.]

Just as our team was setting up, Ral-san and Mayu enter to see our match going to start up.

"Hey, over here!", said Sasami as she held a recording camera.

"Sasami-chan."

They then go to her and join up with her.

"This spot has a good view. I'm going to watch Onii-chan and his team sweep the ground with them."

"Their battle is just about to begin.", said Ral-san as Mayu looks down to us.

"Iori-kun."

"Come on Mayu-chan, cheer for your boyfriend."

"W-W-W-What!?", said Mayu as she blushes.

As we were deciding on the order of who will fight first, we then hear something.

"One, two...Kirara!"

I then hear J-Pop music blaring.

"Okay, who let the fanboys in here?", asked Zeke.

The doors where Team Amazing were leaning on opened as two men were using flashlights on someone. She was wearing a white costume and has pink hair in twin tails. Wait, is that pink hair a wig? Whatever. She then starts singing along with the music. I look at Reiji to see he has that "WTF?" look.

"What the...?", asked Zeke.

"That's...unusual.", said Setsuna.

"That was something.", said Marina.

"Hi. I'm your idol, Kirara! Kiraran.", she said as she posed.

[Kiraran!]

The fanboys cheer for their idol.

"Seriously, who let the fanboys in here?", asked Zeke.

"What the heck is that?", asked Reiji.

"Don't ask me.", I said.

Mayu then notices something about Kirara.

"That girl..."

"Kirara!", shouted Ral-san.

'A fan?', thought Mayu.

"Hey Ral-san. Cheer for Onii-chan!", said Sasami.

Team Amazing then looks at Kirara. Yuuki-senpai was thinking about something.

"Hm? Something wrong Yuuki-chin?", asked Kurosawa-san.

"I see. So she is... Be careful, Iori-kun. Setsuna-san. Zeke-kun.", said Yuuki-senpai.

"This will be interesting.", said Toshio.

Our teams get out our Gunpla and prepare for the first battle of three matches. This time, we're doing battles as one-on-one. It goes like this. The first two rounds scores the team one point while the last one scores two, meaning that it's possible for a tie-breaker match. In the case that happens, the winners from both sides will face each other to decided the win for the team. The reason for that is to give a final chance to get a win. Though, I think this kind of scoring system is weird. I hope they don't use it in the World Tournament. The first match is one of her fanboys against Setsuna. The fanboy pulls out the RX-78GP01-Fb Zephyranthes Full Burnern. Setsuna then gets out the 00 Hayabusa.

"Go for it Setsuna.", I said.

Setsuna then stands ready for the first battle.

"The first battle of this team match is about to begin.", said the MC.

"Please set your GP base."

Setsuna then places the GP base as well as the fanboy. The machine then starts making the field.

"Beginning Plavsky particles dispersal. Field 5, City."

The field is on a city on Earth, so no worries of getting sucked by the vacuum of space. We'll be using this field for all our rounds in this match.

"Please set your Gunpla."

They then set their Gunpla as they both get ready.

"Battle start."

"Zephyranthes Full Burnern, let's go!", said the fanboy as he flies out.

"00 Hayabusa, Setsuna F. Seiei, launching!", said Setsuna as he flies out in the Hayabusa.

Setsuna has the 00 Hayabusa flying out in falcon mode, looking for the opponent.

"Marina, do you see him?", asked Setsuna.

"I don't see any...wait, I see something over by the shopping district.", said Marina as the Zephyranthes was moving around.

It started to fire its beam rifle at the 00 Hayabusa. Setsuna dodges each shot carefully and transforms into mobile suit mode and pulls out the GN Sword III Kai.

"If you take out its boosters, you can slow it down.", said Marina.

"On it.", said Setsuna as he started to fire at it.

The Zephyranthes dodges each shot coming at it until the left booster got hit by Setsuna.

"As expected of those two. They work really well together.", said Ral-san.

"Well, they sure know each other a lot. They should hook up and start dating already. Like how my Onii-chan should be doing right now.", said Sasami as I then felt a cold chill go up my spine.

Mayu looks on as Setsuna fights on against his opponent. The Zephyranthes fires shots at the 00 Hayabusa, but not one shot is hitting its mark.

"If that's the case then I'll get in close!", he said as he then rushes Setsuna with a beam saber.

Setsuna dodges the stab he tried to do and grabs the arm. He then tosses the Zephyranthes to the ground and goes right at him with the GN Sword III Kai in sword mode. Just as the fanboy was about to move, he then gets stabbed right in the chest.

"It's over.", said Setsuna as he pulls out a GN Sword II Kai.

He then sets it to rifle mode and fires a few shots at point-blank range in the chest. The Zephyranthes then explodes after Setsuna got the 00 Hayabusa at a safe distance.

"Yeah! Way to go!", said Zeke.

"Round ended."

We then go to Setsuna and Marina. We gave them a high-five as they got the 00 Hayabusa back.

"You did it.", I said.

"We just completed our mission.", said Setsuna.

"Don't say it like that Setsuna.", said Marina.

"I'm sorry, Kirara.", said the fanboy.

"It's okay, we can still win this. You're up.", said Kirara as her second fanboy goes up.

The guy pulls out the RX-78GP02 Gundam Physalis. Are they all using mobile suits from 0083 Stardust Memory?

"Hey Kaoru, you know those?", asked Reiji.

"Yeah. The one Setsuna fought against was the RX-78GP01-Fb Zephyranthes Full Burnern. And this one is the RX-78GP02 Physalis. They're sibling units. The one Zeke will fight was the one stolen by Anabel Gato and it fought against its brother. That launcher it has can fire a devastating nuke."

"Ohhhh. I don't get the details, but Zeke better be careful.", said Reiji.

He should at least watch the anime so that he can get it. That way, he wouldn't have to ask me about every single Gunpla that we end up going against.

"Next players, set your GP base and Gunpla."

It's now the second battle. Zeke and the other fanboy set their GP base.

"You're going down for Kirara's sake!", said the fanboy.

"Zahahahahahaha, let's see what you got, short stuff!", said Z as his hair is combed back.

Great, Z is back. Here comes the maniacal laughter. That guy better not try any insults or Z will become a merciless monster on him. And we already had that incident in the last round with that Hizack. They then set their Gunpla as they get ready to begin.

"Round start."

"Physalis, win for the sake of Kirara!", he said as he flew out.

"Zahahahahahahahahaha! Rage! Rage on, Black Knight!", said Z as he sends out his Black Knight.

The Black Knight flies out as he looks for the Physalis that's going around the city. The damage done from the battle between Setsuna and the fanboy is still present.

"The Black Knight. I know you used it back in the first round. I thought you would use the Excalibur again.", said the fanboy.

"Well, too bad. I just like to switch things up to keep my opponents guessing. I made sure not to show off too much so that I can enjoy my battles!", said Z as he fires the beam magnum at the Physalis who was hiding behind a skyscraper.

The whole building collapses as the Physalis comes out. The Physalis fires the beam rifle at the Black Knight. That beam rifle must be an addition to it since the Physalis' long range weapon is the bazooka it has that carries a nuke. Z blocks the attack with the shield. He then takes out a beam saber and goes after the Physalis.

"Something as big as your Gunpla is too easy to hit!", said Z as he and the Physalis start to clash!

The Physalis has its beam saber out to block the hit.

"What's wrong with this guy!?", he said as he then kicks the Black Knight back.

"More. More!"

I then see the Black Knight start to glow red. I know what that is.

"Hey Kaoru, what's happening?", asked Reiji.

"It's the NT-D System. It's an anti-Newtype system that's made to fight Newtypes. It improves the suits abilities like that. But it has a timer of 5 minutes and it puts strain on the pilot.", I said.

"Eh!? NT-D!?"

The fanboy started to freak out as the Black Knight changed its appearance. The red eyes the Black Knight has makes you think that this might be more like the Banshee instead of the default Unicorn. The beam saber its using goes for the Physalis, but gets blocked by the giant shield!

"Come on. Come on! Make his interesting!", said Z as he then kicks the Physalis.

Z's on a rampage! He's totally gone berserk! I then see him fire the vulcans on the eyes to blind the Physalis.

"I can't see clearly! The main camera's gone!"

"Now you're practically blind!", said Z as he then cuts one of the thrusters off the Physalis.

The Physalis tries to get back from the Black Knight, but it's balance is off. I don't think this will last much longer, considering how good Z is.

"if this is how it's going to go then I'll just finish you with this!", he said as he then arms the bazooka!

Oh geez. If he fires that, he'll trash the whole area! He then fires the nuke right at the Black Knight!

"Heh, you think that will get me!", said Z as he then catches the nuke!

"Eh!? How did you do that!?"

I'm shocked too! You have to have good reaction time to pull that off. And he is using the NT-D too!

"Return to sender!", said Z as he threw the nuke back at the Physalis.

The fanboy was too shocked to react as the nuke impacts the Physalis and blows it up!

"Round ended."

The round ends as Z goes back to normal and gets his Black Knight. The crowd roars as they saw what Zeke did in the match.

"That was pretty good."

"Hey Yuuki-chin, did you see that?", asked Kurosawa-san.

"Yes. That was impressive of him. Catching a nuke that's already launched is a difficult task.", said Yuuki-senpai.

"He's kinda scary if he can pull that off.", said Toshio.

"Ufufufu, now I'm even more interested in him.", said Kurosawa-san as she licks her lips.

"That was pretty good. On what he pulled.", said Sasami.

"I never thought someone would have such reaction time to grab the nuke and send it back to it's owner.", said Ral-san.

"That's amazing!", said Mayu.

"Yeah, but now, it's Onii-chan's turn.", said Sasami as she smiled.

Zeke then comes to us with his Gunpla in hand.

"Well, your turn Reiji, Kaoru. Shut them out.", said Zeke.

"You bet."

Reiji and I go up to the Battle System and so does Kirara. It's our turn now.

"Hello, I'm Kirara. Don't be too hard on me.", she said as she does her signature pose.

"Let's finish this swiftly.", said Reiji with a bored look.

"Don't get distracted, okay?", I said.

"Next players, please set your GP base and Gunpla."

Sure, Setsuna and Zeke took out the other two easily, but getting careless isn't a good thing to do in a competition. We then put our GP bases on the Battle System. We then set our Gunpla as they turn on by the particles.

"Battle start."

"Quanta Kyuubi."

"Let's go!"

We then fly off into the remains of the ruined city after those two matches.

"Kirara, here I go!", said Kirara.

She then launches out her Gunpla. I notice that her Gunpla is the Gerbera Tetra.

"Kaoru, what's that?"

"The Gerbera Tetra. I was originally going to be the prototype Gundam Unit 4.", I said.

"What a smart guy."

"So what!?", said Reiji as he rushes her.

Reiji fires a few shots from the GN Sword V Kai, but the Gerbera Tetra dodges it! Kirara then goes for a kick on us, but Reiji blocks!

"So fast!", I said as Reiji gets kicked back.

"Big deal!", said Reiji as he landed.

Then, I see something that should never have happened. The leg from the Quanta Kyuubi breaks off!

"What!?"

"Why?"

"Hey, what's up with that?", asked Zeke.

"Not sure.", said Setsuna.

"Hm? That's shouldn't have happened.", said Sasami.

I'm really confused. Kirara was firing at us as Reiji retreats. But he then trips over the cable line and falls back as he lets go of the sword and loses his sword arm! He then rests on the building, cornered! What's going on!?

"What's going on, Kaoru!?"

"How is it possible...?"

I then get a better look.

"The joint parts are scratched. But how did that happen? I haven't allowed anyone to touch the Quanta Kyuubi, unless... No... It can't be..."

That time in the park, when I left the Quanta Kyuubi with Mihoshi-san! No wonder why I felt like that back then! That drink she gave me had laxative and it gave her the perfect opportunity to sabotage me!

"Yes, you're right. Kiraran.", she said as she posed.

"Are you Mihoshi-san!?", I asked.

"As I thought...", muttered Mayu.

"So she ended up scratching up Onii-chan's Gunpla!? Why that little...!"

Sasami was being held back by Ral-san. I bet Sasami wants to come down and give Mihoshi-san an ass kicking, but Ral-san shakes his head as Sasami sees him. She knew she can't interfere and doing that wouldn't solve anything.

"Hey Kaoru, did I tell you not to be careless when it comes to your Gunpla?", asked Zeke.

"Mihoshi-san... She came to me knowing that our team was her next opponent? And that she scratched my Gunpla on purpose."

I was careless. To leave my Quanta Kyuubi alone with Mihoshi-san that time so that she could sabotage it was a grave mistake on my part.

"A battle begins before you enter the battlefield. I'll just beat you and do the tiebreaker round to end it. Go, Gerbera Tetra!", said Kirara.

She then fires her beam machine gun at us as we try to defend. She jumps over us as we try to take cover. In this state, we can't even use fox mode! She keeps going around as, trying to pick us off as our only means of cover are the ruined buildings around us. We keep taking hits from all sides and we can't keep up in our condition!

"Damn you!"

"Mihoshi-san, are you happy winning battles like this? It only dishonors your Gunpla to win in such a way!", I said.

I then hear Kirara chuckle.

"You're sweet, Kaoru. But I'm not interested in Gundam or Gunpla. My agency decided to promote me as an Akihabara-style Gunpla Idol. So I studied intensively."

Well, that explains her rather profound knowledge on Gundam. Of course, for an idol to do that, she would have to spend days looking at every Gundam series to have that kind of knowledge. She then continues on.

"I watched over 20 anime series that I don't understand well. I memorized names like Zaku and Gouf. And I mastered plastic model construction and techniques. Sometimes, I wondered if I was an idol or a modeler. But I kept working hard... To make my dream come true! Yes, to become a top idol!", she said as her beam machine gun stopped firing and uses her machine cannons.

Couldn't she be both a modeller and an idol? I mean, it's not that hard. She could do modeling when she has free time.

"If that's the case, then you couldn't have built such a strong Gerbera Tetra!", I said.

"Who said I built it myself?"

"Huh?"

"I had my fans build it in exchange for two-shot photos.", she said.

I then see the two fanboys we fought hold up photos of them with Kirara.

"I'll do anything it takes to win this battle and beat your team. If I win, I'll get media exposure. Th more they cover me, the more famous I'll become. I'll be able to debut as a singer, and release my first album. There's a shining stage... Waiting for me in the big arena!", she said.

We're just taking damage out here. I guess it's time for that. The machine cannons then damaged our arm as it gets shot off.

"I'm sorry Kaoru. I'll make it up by sending you arena tickets!"

Kirara then gets out the beam saber to finish us off. She then makes a high-speed rush for us as Reiji retreats.

"Oh no!"

"Iori-kun!"

"Onii-chan, quit messing around already!"

I really don't need Sasami trying to back-seat play for us.

"Kaoru!"

"Reiji, the twelfth slot.", I said.

Just as Kirara was about to slash us, the GN Shield separates from the Quanta Kyuubi and flies up!

"What!?", said a surprised Kirara.

The Sword Bits started to rearrange themselves and gets used as wings!

"The GN Shield on the back transformed!", said Ral-san.

"He turned the GN Shield into a booster...?", said Yuuki-senpai.

"Whoa, that's pretty crafty.", said Kurosawa-san.

"Interesting. I never thought someone would repurpose the GN Shield on the 00 Quanta in to a booster.", said Toshio.

"What the heck is that?"

Kirara then thinks back to when she and I were at the park. She remembered me saying something about the GN Shield having a gimmick.

"That's what he was talking about!?"

She then gets blasted by the cannon that's on the GN Shield Booster as he feet melted into the ground! Reiji then flies up after making his pass!

"Your name's Kirara, right? I don't hate people who challenge the impossible. I like daring people like you. But... We also have reasons why we can't lose!", said Reiji as he blasts the Gerbera Tetra.

The Gerbera Tetra explodes as The GN Shield Booster flies over.

"Battle ended."

The one-on-one matches ended with us shutting out Team Kirara.

"No way. My dream... Kirara's dream..."

She then collapses on the floor. I then get the Quanta Kyuubi from the Battle System. My carelessness caused this. It ruined my Gunpla before the match. I can't believe I let this happen. My teammates, Ral-san, Sasami, and Mayu all come over to me.

"Kaoru, don't let it get you down.", said Reiji.

"He's right man, you won it for us.", said Zeke.

"I'm afraid I can't chat with her about Gundam anymore.", I said.

"What? I thought you had a thing for her.", said Reiji.

"Huh? No way. I told you she's just a customer.", I said as Mayu heard that.

"That's right Onii-chan. She was just a customer.", said Sasami.

If you say that, then why are you glaring daggers at me? I then see Mayu look at me.

"Though, I do have a thing for someone. I'm just not ready yet though.", I said.

"Ooh, I wonder who it could be.", said Sasami as she nudges Mayu,

"I know. If I teach Mihoshi-san the joys of Gunpla, I bet she'll come to love it!", I said.

"Yeah, about that.", said Zeke as he points over to Kirara.

We look to see Kirara crying as her fanboys try to console her.

"All that effort for nothing..."

"Let's try again together!"

"I'll build you a stronger Gunpla!"

"I can't wait another year!"

We look on as Team Kirara was feeling really down.

"Yeah Kaoru, fat chance.", said Reiji.

Well, who knows. If she at least gives it a chance, then maybe there's hope after all. It won't be something that starts off really quick, but with time, I know she'll like it.

"At any rate, we move on to the next round.", said Setsuna.

"Congratulations, Team Celestial Being.", said Ral-san.

"Thank you, Ral-san.", I said as I turn to him.

"We had it made until it was our turn. That was rough, but we got out of it just fine.", said Reiji.

"Yes, and we went through it without taking a loss.", said Marina.

"A warrior grows by facing hardship and overcoming it.", said Ral-san.

"Go on Mayu-chan. You can do it.", whispered Sasami as she nudges Mayu to move forward.

"Iori-kun."

"Oh, Kirishima-san. You came to cheer for us?"

"Congratulations, Iori-kun, Reiji, Zeke-senpai, Setsuna-san, Marina-san."

" "Thanks." ", said Zeke and Reiji.

"Thank you, Kirishima-san.", I said.

" "Thank you." ", said Marina and Setsuna.

I then see Mayu fidgeting for a bit. Like if she wants something.

"Go on and tell him, Mayu-chan.", whispered Sasami.

"Um..."

"What is it?", I asked.

"I'm not sure how to build the Gunpla I wanted to make by myself that I bought from you. Will you teach me some time?", asked Mayu.

"S-Sure..."

I'm being asked by the girl of my dreams to help her build the Gunpla she wants to make. I'm on freaking cloud nine right now. I hope I'm not drooling or anything embarrassing like that.

"Ah, Onii-chan's blushing.", said Sasami.

"Hey!", I said as Sasami teased me.

"Marina, you see it right?", asked Zeke.

"I certainly do."

"Anyway, You want to come to my store right now?", I asked.

"Yeah, let's go.", said Mayu as she blushed and nodded.

Sweet! the girl of my dreams is coming to my place to build her Gunpla. Team Kirara started to leave and so did we. Time to head back home. And I hope that Kaa-san and Sasami doesn't try anything funny when Mayu's at our place.

* * *

Later

Team Amazing was just getting out of the arena and leaving the auditorium. They were really happy to see Team Celestial Being getting the win from Team Kirara.

"Well done, Team Celestial Being. You've all easily surpassed what I anticipated. We can't afford to slack off.", said Yuuki-senpai as he was right by the door.

"You bet. They sure put on a good show.", said Kurosawa-san.

"I'm sure it'll be even better when they face us in battle.", said Toshio.

"Tatsuya, Asuka, Toshio."

They turn to see a man from the PPSE Corporation.

"Allan! Why are you here?", asked Yuuki-senpai.

"Why so glum, Allan-chin?"

"Did something happen?"

"Everyone, listen to me soberly. The master fell sick."

The team were surprised to hear Allan's news.

"The master!?"

"No way!"

"Well this isn't good."

"That's why I'm here. To pick you three up. And to make Tatsuya Yuuki give up the name Yuuki.", said Allan.

_A/N: Sorry that this one took some time. Had a bit of a writer's block on trying to add in a few scenes. Next time, The Strongest Builder. Yasaka Mao and his Gundam X Maou shows up. And I'm gonna have to start asking for his OC teammates._


End file.
